Ghost Rider Meets the Powerpuff Girls
by OptimusPrime217
Summary: Tired of all the people in his neighborhood, Ghost Rider decides to move to Townsville. But can the city of Townsville handle a murderous hell beast? Especially one who works at a kindergarten?
1. The Ultimate Fuck You

Ghost Rider walked into his apartment, tired from the long day he had. He'd just gotten back from his job of babysitting some rich, fat kid whose name he'd forgotten. Taking care of children was the only job he was capable of because children were the only humans he had any tolerance for, granted that they were good and not spoiled brats. If they were spoiled, they'd get a heaping load of discipline that you'd only get from Hell. Fitting considering where Ghost Rider comes from.

Ghost Rider went over to his couch and fell backwards onto it, letting out a heavy, baritone sigh as he did so. He rubbed his flaming skull, remembering his day. After leaving his customer's house, Ghost Rider rode over to his favorite yet depressing spot; outside of She-Hulk's apartment. He looked at her window and saw her walk to it to close the shutters. She saw Ghost Rider outside her window and was instantly frightened by seeing the spirit of vengeance outside her window, again. But then her boyfriend that Ghost Rider considered filth, Bane, was there and began to threaten Ghost Rider and he rode off, not in the mood to cause anymore damage to the Spanish steroid junkie like last time. Ghost Rider always thought Bane was never good enough for She-Hulk, but he also accepted the fact that she didn't want him. He always brushed off this realization, always feeling that he still had a chance.

Ghost Rider decided to forget about his horrible love life, and grabbed his remote and turned on his TV to see if there was anything good on. He was answered when all he saw were a bunch of reality TV show, further proving to him that humanity wasn't worth his time. He turned off his TV and wondered what to do next. He was answered when he heard a knocking on his door.

Ghost Rider growled. He wasn't in the mood for company, but he decided to answer the door anyway. He got up, walked to the door, and opened it to reveal his neighbor, She-Spawn. She had her hands behind her back and digging her foot into the floor. She was always nervous to talk to him after the way he helped her marriage.

"What do you want, woman?" Ghost Rider asked his neighbor, he was in a bad mood as usual.

"Well, uh…well, you see…" she stuttered, trying to find the right words to tell him.

"No! Better yet, let me tell you something," he interrupted, "It's 10:00 in the evening, it's been a long day, I'm tired, I just got back from taking care of some spoiled child, I was reject by the woman I want to be with, again! And now you expect me to listen to your problems and act as if I care? Why don't you go talk to your husband about your problems?"

"My husbands at work, you fucking grouch!" she crossed her arms.

"Well, go back to your place and wait for him!" Ghost Rider demanded. "I have no time for anyone else's problems!"

"Well, we have to make time for your problems," Ghost Rider heard someone say behind him.

"Oh! Great! It's the Avengers," Ghost Rider turned around to see the Avengers; Iron Man, War Machine, Spider-Woman, Ms. Marvel, Sentry, the Wasp, Yellow Jacket (Hank Pym never could stick to a single superhero name), and Hawkeye. Ghost Rider rolled his red eyes, walked back to his couch, and sat down once again. "What do you want, Iron Moron?"

"It's Iron 'Man'" Iron Man corrected Ghost Rider.

"I was insulting you," Ghost Rider said matter-of-factly. He then reached for the 2 liter bottle of Mountain Dew next to his couch and unscrewed the cap. "Now stop wasting my time and tell me why you're here!"

"We're here to talk about your job," Iron Man told him. Ghost Rider just tossed the bottle cap at Iron Man in annoyance.

"I don't tell you how to do your job, Iron Man. Which, by the way, you and your 50 State jackasses haven't done a really good job of," Ghost Rider criticized before taking a sip of his soda. "Don't tell me how to do my job!"

"You chased a kid with your motorcycle for 10 miles, threatening to beat him with your chain!" Iron Man commented on Ghost Rider's recent babysitting job.

"The kid was giving me attitude, so I gave him some much needed discipline," Ghost Rider took another sip from the bottle, not really caring for the lecture Iron Man was trying to give him. "Besides, the parents gave me their consent to do so."

"Consent!? You stabbed the father in the shoulder!"

"He threatened to kick my ass! So, I showed him why no one should ever threaten me!" Ghost Rider explained.

"What gives you the right to discipline other people's children?" Spider-Woman asked.

"The fact that they never do it themselves!" Ghost Rider yelled.

"Okay, let's forget about your job for a second," Iron Man compromised. "We got another complaint from She-Hulk that you were outside her window, again."

"It's a free country, Iron Man; I can park my motorcycle wherever I want!" Ghost Rider exclaimed.

"But you can't keep staring at the window of a woman who doesn't want you!" Iron Man yelled. That did it.

"That's it!" Ghost Rider stood up.

"Um, I think I'll go, now," She-Spawn said, but before she could leave, Ghost Rider shot a chain out of his throat that wrapped around her neck with ease, yanked her towards him, and hung her in the air. Ghost Rider ignored her struggles in the chain.

"No! You listen along with everyone else!" Ghost Rider screamed.

"Put her down!" Iron Man and the rest of the Avengers prepared for battle.

"No, you listen to me! I am sick of you telling me how to run my life!" Ghost Rider yelled at the Avengers, then turned his attention towards She-Spawn, "And I'm sick and tired of you, and everyone else, thinking that I care about your problems! Therefore, I'm leaving!"

Ghost Rider let go of She-Spawn and she fell on her knees, gasping for air. Everyone in Ghost Rider's apartment, watched as Ghost Rider walked over to his video game systems, games, and DVD'S and put them all into a large duffel bag.

"You can keep the rest of the garbage, I'll buy a new TV elsewhere," Ghost Rider explained to all the stunned Avengers. Iron Man was the first to speak.

"Where are you going to go? Where else will you find a fire proof home and couch?"

"I'll improvise," Ghost Rider explained. "Oh, and Iron Man…"

Ghost Rider punched Iron Man directly in the chest, damaging the arc reactor that kept his heart working. Iron Man stood in shock as his heart slowly stopped, before he gasped for air and grabbed his chest. He fell to the ground and all the Avengers surrounded him, trying to help him. Ghost Rider smirked inwardly, since he was physically unable to smile. He walked out of his old apartment, not caring whether Iron Man lived or died. After Civil War, the iron dictator deserved whatever he got. Ghost Rider got on his bike and drove to his first destination, the Marvel Quick Stop.

**At the Marvel Quick Stop**

Spider-Man and Deadpool where working at their convenience store and even though closing time wasn't for another hour, they kept the door locked.

"You ever heard the urban legend about this one guy who breaks into his friend's work place because they owe him money and beats them within an inch of their lives?" Deadpool asked.

"Deadpool, it's an urban legend," Spider-Man explained, "It would never happen in real life."

The hero clerk's conversation was interrupted by the crashing of the front glass door. It was Ghost Rider and he opened the door from the inside. He stomped all the way to the front counter, staring down at the 2 clerks with murder in his eyes.

"Hey! We're closed!" Deadpool told the spirit of Vengeance. He received no answer, instead what he and Spider-Man got were Ghost Rider's hands around their necks and they were dragged over to a frying station and the coffee machine.

"Where's my money!?" Ghost Rider screamed as he dipped Deadpool's head into the boiling oil and put Spider-Man's head underneath the coffee machine.

"What're you talking about?" Spider-Man gasped. His eyes went wider as Ghost Rider turned on the coffee machine and small drops of hot coffee dripped onto his head.

"You two owe me $400! Now pay up before I kill you both!" the rage was ever evident in Ghost Rider's voice.

"We don't have your money!" Spider-Man screamed. He screamed even louder as Ghost Rider increased the flow of coffee on his head. "B-But there's plenty of money in the cash register! It's yours!"

Ghost Rider left Spider-Man underneath the hot coffee and Deadpool's head in the boiling oil. He walked over to the cash register and took the money that was owed to him. He also took some Twinkies and coke. He then thought about where he would move to. He saw some pamphlets for different towns. He saw a pamphlet for Salem, but he thought it was too stereotypical. Gotham, Metropolis- he wouldn't fit there. But then Ghost Rider saw a pamphlet for a city named Townsville and began to look over it.

"The City of Townsville…" Ghost Rider read out loud, ignoring the muffled screams of Deadpool and the high pitched yelps of Spider-Man. "A city filled with happy little people who'll accept just about anyone. Low crime rate thanks to our pint-sized super heroines, the Powerpuff Girls."

Ghost Rider liked the sound of this Townsville, so he walked back outside to his bike and drove off in the direction of Townsville.

**A/N: Just a little side story I'm planning on doing alongside Venom vs. PPG 2. Ghost Rider will be in Townsville by the next chapter or so, so stay tuned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Rider, Spider-Man, Deadpool, or the Avengers; Marvel owns them. I don't own She-Spawn; Image does. I don't own the city of Townsville; Craig McCracken does.**


	2. The Arrival

Ghost Rider had been driving to Townsville as fast as his bike could go. He could have gotten to the city in a matter of minutes, probably no more than hour, all because he didn't obey the speed limits. Ghost Rider had no respect for man's law; they had no power over him. But despite all that, Ghost Rider was pretty exhausted from the day he had and he wanted to get some rest. So, about 10 miles into his trip, Ghost Rider stopped at a motel. He parked his motorcycle from Hell in front of the motel and walked into the reception area.

"Give me a room," Ghost Rider calmly demanded.

The receptionist, a stoner looking guy who looks as if he dropped out of college, stares at the 7'5 skeleton with skepticism. "Are you sure you can sleep in one of our rooms?"

"Give me a room or I shall kill you!" Ghost Rider raised his voice.

"Dude, I make below minimum wage," the receptionist informed. "I could care less if you kill me. But if this place gets set on fire, my boss' gonna shoot me in between the legs."

"I'll manage," Ghost Rider promised the worthless human as he pays his fee and takes his room key. Ghost Rider left the reception area and walked to his motel room nearby. He walked in and went to the one place he knew wouldn't be set aflame by his fiery body; the bathroom. Ghost Rider laid down in the bathtub and turned off the lights, closing his eyes to get some rest.

Ghost Rider had slept throughout the night and most of the morning, waking up around 11:00 am. Ghost Rider got out of the bathtub and stretched his skeletal arms. He then walked out to his bike and rode off to his destination. He decided not to go at full speed. Not because he cared about the speed limit, but because he wanted to enjoy the scenery. Sure, it might take a bit longer, but Ghost Rider was a night person, anyways. Since it would be a long trip, Ghost Rider decided to play some music on the IPod he stole from the Apple store a few years back. He also stole some speakers since he couldn't use the earphones. He played the one song that fit his mood at the moment.

_Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence_

Ghost Rider made some stops on his way to Townsville. His first stop was at a diner where he enjoyed a greasy meal. He also had an arm wrestling match with a trucker who had insulted him. By the time Ghost Rider left, the trucker was being wheeled into an ambulance with a missing arm.

_In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone,  
Neath the halo of a street lamp,  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of  
A neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence._

Ghost Rider made another stop in bar a few miles later. He had a pitcher of mountain dew and saw some bikers trying bothering a young woman. There was a bar fight and by the time Ghost Rider left, a small group of ambulances were taking in a group of castrated bikers with 3rd degree burns over 50% of their bodies.

_Fools said I, you do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows.  
Hear my words that I might teach you,  
Take my arms that I might reach you.  
But my words like silent raindrops fell,  
and echoed  
in the wells of silence_

Ghost Rider's final stop was at a strip club near the city limits. It was the only place where no one faced his wrath, but he left the club grumbling because all the women were afraid to give him a lap dance.

_And the people bowed and prayed  
to the neon God they made.  
And the sign flashed out its warning,  
In the words that it was forming.  
And the signs said, the words of the prophets  
are written on the subway walls  
and tenement halls.  
And whispered in the sounds of silence. _

After a few hours trip, Ghost Rider finally reached the city of Townsville. From the looks of the clock tower, it was 7:00 pm. He decided to get acquainted with the city he was planning on living in, so he drove around a bit, checking out all the buildings, landscapes, and a few monuments. He hadn't seen a volcano in years and he felt that since this city had super heroines, they must also have criminals. He decided to go hunting before he settled down in a hotel. He was the spirit of vengeance, after all; defend the innocent ("If there were any in the world, anymore" he always pondered), and punish the guilty along with those who piss him off, though not always in that order. He spotted something of interests, a group of green skinned punks; Townsville's own, Gangreen Gang. Their leader, Ace, was mugging an old man at knife point while his followers were laughing. Ghost Rider parked his bike out of the young heathen's sight and began to sneak towards them.

"Come on, old timer, hand it over!" Ace pushed his blade closer to the old man's neck. The old man gives Ace his gold pocket watch. Ace still wasn't satisfied.

"I know you got more in your pockets, geezer, and you have until the count of 3 to hand it over!" Ace brought the knife closer and closer to the old man's jugular. "1…2…"

Before he could finish his countdown, the Gangreen Gang noticed that the alleyway had just gotten brighter and a black, leather and spike covered arm shot out and grabbed Ace's blade and bent it to the side with minimal ease. Ace is shocked by what just happened and turns his head to see Ghost Rider staring down at him. Ghost Rider then brought down his elbow on Ace's face, breaking his nose and sending him falling to the floor. Ghost Rider then turned to look at the rest of the gang with the intent to murder.

Snake tried to wrap himself around the flaming skeleton, but Ghost Rider grabbed him by the neck and used him as a bullwhip. He wrapped Snake around Grubber and slammed them both against the wall. He then looked around for his next victim. Big Billy grabbed Ghost Rider from behind in a painful bear hug. Ghost Rider was struggling against the giant's grip. But Ghost Rider noticed that Billy was at least 8 inches bigger then him and Ghost Rider took advantage of this by shooting a chain out of his throat and stabbing him in his one eye. Billy let go of the spirit of vengeance and held onto his damaged eye and fell to his knees.

"My eye!" Billy cried. Ghost Rider ended the giant's cries by kneeing him in the chin, knocking him out instantly.

Ghost Rider saw the midget, Little Arturo, trying to escape. Ghost Rider removed the chain that covered his jacket and shot it at the green munchkin. It wrapped around him instantly.

"Come here!" Ghost Rider screamed as he yanked Little Arturo towards him. Ghost Rider then put Little Arturo's mouth against a nearby curb and stomped the back of his head, not enough to kill Arturo, but hard enough to shatter all of his teeth. Ghost Rider then picked up the old man's watch and handed it back to him. "Take your watch and be gone from my sight!"

The old man did as he was told and left. Ghost Rider then stared at Ace, who was trying to stop the bleeding from his nose. Ghost Rider then wrapped his chain around Ace's chest and began to climb up a nearby fire escape, ignoring all of Ace's pleas for mercy as he dragged him up. Ghost Rider climbed up to the fourth floor and brings Ace up to his eye level.

"Don't kill me! Don't kill me, man! Don't kill me! Don't kill me, man!!" Ace begged.

"I'm not going to kill you. Not yet," Ghost Rider promised. "I want you to do me a favor. I'd like you to tell all your friends that I'm out there."

"What are you?!" Ace asked in fear.

"You tell me."

"I don't know!" Ace cried. Ghost Rider brought him closer to his face.

"That's right, you don't know!" Ghost Rider let go of Ace and sent him falling and screaming down the alley. Ace lands on his feet, breaking both legs. Ace falls back in severe pain and Ghost Rider jumps down and lands next to Ace. He then commands his motorcycle to come to him and hops on. He looks down at Ace and the rest of the Gangreen Gang. "But just so you know, I am Ghost Rider!"

Ghost Rider rides off into the night, leaving the Gangreen Gang to either live or die, it didn't matter to him.

**Song Used:** The Sounds of Silence- Simon and Garfunkel.


	3. First Impressions

The City of Townsville…

Where our resident super heroines, the Powerpuff Girls, are doing a quick sweep of their city. Just then, they spot a group of familiar faces being wheeled into an ambulance.

"Isn't that the Gangreen Gang?" Bubbles asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know, let's check," Blossom suggested and the girls flew down to the alley where the gang was being treated. What they saw shocked them, Arturo's teeth were cracked, and Big Billy was unconscious. Snake was wrapped around Grubber and they both seemed badly bruised. The most shocking thing, however, was that the leader, Ace, was being wheeled in, crying and holding onto his damaged legs.

"My legs! My legs!" Ace cried out in pain.

"Calm down, son, we'll have you fixed up in no time," the paramedic promised.

Blossom and Bubbles both looked at their sister, Buttercup.

"What?" Buttercup questioned in defense. "I didn't do it!"

"Of course you didn't do it, you dumb bitch!" Ace screamed. "It was big, it was on fire, it had no skin! And its eyes! Oh God!"

"Sir, what is he talking about?" Blossom asked the paramedic.

"I don't know," the paramedic told her as his team was finishing up. "We just got a call from a civilian a little while ago and came here. All he's been talking about for the last 10 minutes is something about a huge, flaming skeleton."

"Flaming skeleton?!" the girls said in unison.

"Yes!" Ace screamed as he was put into the ambulance. "It was seven and a half feet tall! It was on fire! He rode some crazy motorcycle with flaming wheels! And he told me his name was Ghost Rider!"

The paramedics closed the ambulance's doors, muffling Gangreen Gang's leader's screams.

"Looks like you girls have a vigilante in town," the young paramedic said before getting in the ambulance and driving away, leaving the Powerpuffs to ponder just what was going on.

"Girls, we need to find this vigilante before he causes any more harm!" Blossom commanded.

"But where do we look?" Bubbles asked.

"Bubbles, how hard could it be to find a seven and half foot, flaming skeleton?" Buttercup asked in frustration.

"Especially one who rides a motorcycle…" Blossom smiled and pointed at the scorch marks on the road, "with flaming wheels."

The girls followed the scorch marks until they saw a bright flame in another alley way.

Ghost Rider was slamming the lid of a dumpster on top of a man's head. The bastard was trying to have his way with a woman against her will and Ghost Rider would not let that happen. Plus, the man tried to stab him.

After being repeatedly hit on the head, the rapist decided to speak while blood was oozing out of his mouth. "P-P-Please, man, I have kids!"

Ghost Rider looked the man dead in the eye, "You're scum, filth! I could care less."

"Not so fast, Ghost Rider!" Ghost Rider stopped his assault in surprise that somebody, or rather a small group of little girls, already knew his name. He opened up the dumpster and dumped the rapist in there. He then turned around to see, 3 little girls with big bug eyes, floating in the air. This was nothing new to him; he was a demon and lived among superheroes. But why would they stand up to him.

"Who are you?" he finally spoke to them.

"We're the Powerpuff Girls!" they told him.

"That nice," Ghost Rider said, not really caring. He walked over to his bike and hopped on.

"Hey!" Blossom exclaimed in confusion. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm tired and I want to go watch TV," Ghost Rider answered, revving up his hell cycle.

"You're not going anywhere!" Buttercup said.

"Why not?" Ghost Rider asked in annoyance.

"We don't appreciate other people taking the law into their own hands!" Blossom lectured.

"I don't take man's pathetic law into my own hands! I extract vengeance on the evil of the world!" Ghost Rider explained, annoyed at the 3 girls in his way. "Now be gone from my sight or face the wrath of a thousand hell beasts! I have no time to play with little children!"

"You think this a game?!" Blossom growled at the monsters arrogance.

"No, this is a waste of my time!" Ghost Rider backed his hell cycle further down the alley. He then did a wheelie and drove straight in the direction of the Powerpuff Girls. They braced for impact but Ghost Rider lifted his bike over them, barely missing their heads. He landed behind them and drove off. The girls turned around and followed him as fast as they could; his bike was considerably faster than they were.

Ghost Rider saw the 3 girls following him, increasing his speed. He made a sharp right around the corner, hoping to make them miss their target. But they did an exact sharp right and continued to follow the flaming skeleton.

Ghost Rider's turn sent him into a traffic stop filled with traffic. Since his bike was pretty slim, the only damage he did was break off the car door windows of several cars, angering and surprising the drivers. The last car he hit, he also destroyed the car door. He ran the red light and continued down the street.

"Did you see that?" Bubbles said.

"That guy doesn't care who he hits," Blossom realized. "Come on, girls, let's take this road hog!"

The girls fired the lasers simultaneously at Ghost Rider's wheels but they just bounced off. Blossom tried freezing the ground with her ice breath, but the heat of the hell cycles wheels just left the ground extremely wet.

Bubbles tried to incapacitate the Spirit of Vengeance with her sonic scream. While the scream did startle Ghost Rider, it wasn't enough to stop him. Ghost Rider had had enough and formed a ball of hellfire in his hand.

"Leave me be!" Ghost Rider screamed as he hurled the fireball at the trio of super powered girls. They barely missed it.

"That's it!" Buttercup screamed as she charged at the flaming skeleton.

"Buttercup, watch out!" Blossom warned because Ghost Rider was heading straight towards the front entrance of Townsville mall without stopping. He crashed through the glass door, sending broken glass flying everywhere, barely missing the girls.

Ghost Rider rode through the mall, not caring if he hit anybody. Fortunately, all the customers in the mall were smart enough to get out of the flaming motorcycle's way. The girls continued to follow him, shooting their lasers at him and doing absolutely no damage. Ghost Rider crashed through the back entrance and was about to hit another building.

"Watch out!!!" the girls warned in unison. But Ghost Rider did a wheelie and to the girl's surprise, rode up the vertical surface of the sky scraper.

The girl's looked on in awe as Ghost Rider drove all the way to the top. They shook the admiration away and flew to the top and found…nothing.

"Where'd he go?" Bubbles asked curiously.

"There's his bike," Buttercup pointed out.

"But where's the rider?" Blossom wondered along with the other girls. They were answered when they felt a chain wrap around them and the nearby lightning rod. The girls struggled against the chain but to no avail. Ghost Rider came out of his hiding spot and broke off the end of the chain, leaving the girls wrapped around the lightning rod.

"Don't struggle," Ghost Rider advised. "The metal on that chain is forged from the fires of Hell. Virtually indestructible."

Ghost Rider hopped on his hell cycle and took one more look at the girls.

"Let this be a lesson to you; don't get in my way," Ghost Rider warned. "Or else next time, you will face my full wrath! I'm going to go relax. If the chain unwraps itself from around your bodies, it means you are the few to experience mercy from me or I fell asleep. Good night."

Ghost Rider drove off the building, his bike floating all the way down to the bottom, leaving the girls behind.

After a few moments of silence, Bubbles was the first to speak. "So, how do we get to school?"

"I don't know," Blossom answered.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Buttercup added.


	4. Guess Who's Moving In

It was the early afternoon and Ghost Rider was cruising around Townsville. He had just woken up from the hotel he'd stayed at the previous night, so he decided to cruise around Townsville to get better acquainted with it. He ignored all the stares that the citizens were giving him; they apparently never seen a flaming skeleton before.

That was unimportant. What was important was that he find a place to live; he couldn't just stay in a hotel forever. The only problem was, where would he find a place that wouldn't be set ablaze as soon as he took off his jacket?

"Last night was an embarrassment!" Ghost Rider overheard a familiar voice from a nearby house. Ghost Rider stopped his bike out of sight of the white, 3 circular windowed, retro house and used his advance hearing to eavesdrop.

"Girls, what exactly did happen last night?" the Professor asked as he came into the kitchen. He sat down with his children to have lunch.

"Well, Professor, last night we had a run in with a crazed vigilante…" Blossom began.

"Yeah, he was big, had no skin, and rode a motorcycle with big, fiery wheels!" Bubbles continued and described the demon they met.

"We chased that jerk throughout Townsville. He destroyed a couple cars, crashed through the doors of the mall, and left us chained to the top of a skyscraper for 3 hours!" Buttercup described the most humiliating part of their battle with the superior warrior.

Outside, Ghost Rider chuckled at the memories of last night's chase. He had actually forgotten about the girls he tied around the lightning rod, he always forgot about the people he defeated after he battled them. He did remember going to sleep 3 hours after he'd gotten into the hotel, though.

"And it wouldn't have been so bad if Buttercup hadn't nearly peed herself!" Blossom pointed out.

"Shut up, Blossom!" Buttercup blushed. "I did not!"

"No, but you kept crossing and uncrossing you legs and kept pulling the chain!" Blossom reminded her.

"And that made it hard to breathe," Bubbles said.

"Girls! Girls!" Professor Utonium ended his daughter's argument before it got any worse. "Look, it doesn't matter who did what, you can use this failure to improve yourselves in case you ever run into this vigilante again."

"I guess you're right, Professor," Blossom compromised.

"And the next time we met that bonehead, I'm going to turn him into dust!" Buttercup commented.

"Good, girls," Professor complemented his daughters. "Now I need to find out what I'm going to do with that fireproof room with the fireproof furniture."

Ghost Rider heard about the fire proof room and began to gain interest.

"Fireproof room?" Blossom asked.

"Yes, Blossom. When I first bought this house, I built a room with walls, a bed, and a reclining chair that would never catch fire in case of an explosion. I don't know why I never got to using it."

Ghost Rider got an idea, and got off his bike. He walked it to the Professor's driveway and left it parked there. He then went to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it," the Professor said and left the girls to eat their lunch. He opened the door. "Hello, Mr.…"

The Professor opened his eyes and they widened at what he saw. Right in front of him was a 7'5 skeleton who was literally on fire, wore spiked leather, and in his driveway, Professor saw a motorcycle with flaming wheels. The Professor was frozen in place by fear.

Ghost Rider rolled his red eyes. Humans always froze in fear the first time they met him.

"All right, human I don't have time to waste…" Ghost Rider began.

"Who is it, Profess…?" Blossom and her sister stopped in their tracks and gasped at what they saw. At their front door was Ghost Rider; the vigilante they met last night.

"You!" Blossom pointed at Ghost Rider. "How dare you come into our house!"

"Oh, it's you 3," Ghost Rider said, unthreatened. "Look, I don't feel like beating you a second time. So leave me alone."

"You just got lucky last time," Buttercup boasted.

"This coming from a girl who nearly peed herself while tied to a lightning rod?" Buttercup bowed her head and blushed after hearing this. "Now, mind your own business. This is between me and your pathetic coward of a father."

Professor snapped out of his daze. "Hey, I take offense to that!"

"Silence, human worm!" Ghost Rider yelled and Professor Utonium instantly shut up. "I want to talk about that fireproof room I overheard about."

"What about it?" Professor Utonium asked, defiantly.

"It's the only place that I can sleep in without setting it ablaze with my body," Ghost Rider informed.

"And why would I give that room to you?" Professor crossed his arm.

Ghost Rider unzipped his jacket and reached in. The girl's flew straight at the Spirit of Vengeance, thinking he was reaching for one of his hell weapons. But they stop once they see that all he took out was a wallet with a chain attached to it.

"I will pay you $200 a month just to let me sleep in that room," Ghost Rider took out two 100 dollar bills. "I'll also pay 20% of your electricity."

"You'll have to do better than that!" Professor told the flaming skeleton.

"$300 and 30% of your electricity," Ghost Rider took out another 100 dollar bill.

"Sold!" Professor Utonium smiled and took the money. Ghost Rider shot a chain out of his throat to his bike and yanked his duffle bag towards him.

"Can you tell me where the room is?"

"Upstairs, last door at the end of the hall on the right," Professor Utonium informed.

Ghost Rider walked upstairs and went to the area that Professor directed him to, leaving behind 3 very confused little girls and their very happy father.

"Professor, you're not really thinking of letting that lunatic live here, are you?" Buttercup asked.

"Now, Buttercup, if he's willing to pay for a place to live instead of killing me, then he can't be that bad," Professor lectured.

"But he's a psychotic vigilante!" Blossom whined.

"Now, Blossom, don't judge someone by first impressions. Just get to know our new guest and then judge for yourself."

Upstairs, Ghost Rider walked into his new room. It looked like it was covered by some kind of special plastic. It didn't have any windows, which was fine by him since he enjoyed his privacy. He dropped his duffle bag and looked over at the bed. He walked over to it and sat down on it. He then began to lay his head down on the pillow, and to his relief it wasn't set on fire. While lying down, the only thought going through his head was _"I need to buy a TV"._

**A few hours later at Best Buy**

Ghost Rider was buying a 45 inch, plasma flat screen TV. The cashier was staring at him, for obvious reasons.

Ghost Rider slammed his fist down on the desk. "Don't ask me why I am a flaming skeleton, woman! Just ring me up!"

The woman did as she was told. "2,101.74"

Ghost Rider paid with a debit card. The cashier took a look at it and saw that it didn't belong to Ghost Rider.

"Sir, that card says 'Tony Stark'."

"What's your point?" Ghost Rider asked in annoyance.

"Well, that's fraud."

"I have no time for you laws of fraudulence! You will take this money and give me my TV, or I will render you infertile!" Ghost Rider threatened.

"Point taken," she said in fear for her life. She gave Ghost Rider a receipt and he left with his TV.

**Back at the Utonium's House**

Ghost Rider had installed his new TV and Utonium was able to help him find a cable connection, with the promise that Ghost Rider would pay half the cable bill.

Then Ghost Rider did something that was entirely unexpected of him; he took off his jacket to reveal that he wore a black t-shirt underneath. He then fell backwards onto the fireproof reclining chair and for the first time in probably thousands of years**, **Ghost Rider finally began to relax.

Ghost Rider then took of his spiked motorcycle boots for the first time since he could remember and rubbed his skeletal feet. It was the little things that made Ghost Rider regret being a flaming skeleton. How he became this way was a secret that no human would ever know.

A knock on his door disrupted his relaxation. Ghost Rider growled and walked over to his door. He opened the door to reveal…nothing.

"Down here," Ghost Rider heard a familiar voice and bowed his head to see Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup looking up at him.

"What do you want?"

"We're here to warn you that we don't appreciate vigilantes in our town," Blossom warned but to no avail.

"You're one to talk."

"We're different. We bring criminals to justice and let the law take care of them. We don't take the law into our own hands!" Blossom explained.

"Especially if it means leaving blood and guts everywhere," Bubbles shuddered, remembering what happened to the Gangreen Gang.

"How many times to I have to remind you? Your law is a pathetic joke. I do not enforce it and I do not obey it. And, second of all…" Ghost Rider grabbed all 3 girls by back of their dresses and lifted them up to his eye level. "You will respect me as an adult! You will not talk to me as if I am a child and you will not stop me from doing as I please. I am older then you, much older, and you will treat me as such and respect my privacy! Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" the girls cried out. Not out of respect, but because Ghost Rider's hands were setting their clothes on fire. Ghost Rider let them go and they flew to their rooms to change clothes, which were becoming ash falling to the floor.

Ghost Rider walked back into his room and closed the door. He then turned on the TV and sat back down on his recliner, putting on his gloves and looking through the newspaper to job search.

"Today," a female news broadcaster began. "We have an update on Iron Man's condition. Even though he's healing from his attack from the man or demon known as Ghost Rider, his anger has not calmed down, further damaging his heart."

Iron Man was on camera, in a hospital bed with wires connected to the hole in his chest.

"When I find the brimstone smelling, hell born, Twinkie fucking, road hog I'm going to…" Iron Man clutched his chest as his heart beat was going wild again.

The news camera then cut to Spider-Man and Deadpool, in the Marvel Quick Stop. The both of them had their heads covered in bandages.

"Ghost Rider's rage even reached two, worthless, minimum wage earning, fallen superhero clerks."

"He dunked my head in the fryer and my best friend's head under the coffee machine because we owed him money. Now my head hurts even more and it still hasn't healed." Deadpool explained.

Spider-Man took a piece of skin off Deadpool's head and ate it. "It's good. My God, what have I become?"

Ghost Rider chuckled at the news. Even though he considered Deadpool and Spider-Man some of his few friends, they should've known better to anger him.

"Also in New York, Ghost Rider's been accused of stalking the She-Hulk, to the bewilderment of almost every male superhero in town."

Ghost Rider changed the channel to Townsville News. He didn't want to be reminded of the one thing he couldn't have on Earth.

"In local news, some criminals have reported of an unknown vigilante," the male reporter reported. "One of those criminals was an attempted rapist, Harold Limp Richard."

The rapist that Ghost Rider had beaten and thrown into a dumpster was on camera, being dragged into a police van.

"A giant skeleton, man! It was a giant, burning, fucking skeleton, man! He tried to kill me! Why the fuck aren't arresting him?" the sick bastard was answered by a punch in the gut by a female officer.

"Because he's not the one who was trying to force himself on a woman!" they threw him into the van.

"The claims of this criminal, matches the description given to us by the leader of the Gangreen Gang; Ace," the news caster continued his report.

"It was seven and a half feet tall! It rode a flaming motorcycle! He had chains! He told me his name was Ghost Rider! Why won't you people believe me?!" Ace said behind his jail cell in a wheelchair.

"We also have picture of the supposed vigilante," they showed a picture of Ghost Rider in broad daylight, riding his motorcycle. "So who is this strange creature? Hero or vigilante? It seems we'll have to wait and see.

Ghost Rider shut off the TV once he saw an ad for an area of interest.

"Pokey Oaks kindergarten…" Ghost Rider read. "Teacher's assistant needed. Good pay, get to work for children."

Ghost Rider had some experience in working with children. So he picked up a cell phone that he stolen from a criminal a few years back and dialed the number for the person who put in the ad; Ms. Keane. He instantly got an answer.

"Hello, Ms. Keane…" Ghost Rider said and got a reply. "Yes, I'm here to answer the ad you put in for a teacher's aide…Yes, I do have references. When can we have the interview? Tomorrow would be perfect. What time… I'll see you tomorrow then.

Ghost Rider hung up his phone, put his boots and jacket back on, and walked down the stairs. He walked by the Professor, who was cooking dinner, and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Professor Utonium asked.

"I'm hungry," was Ghost Rider's only answer as he got on his motorcycle and drove away to find something to eat and possibly beat more scum to death.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Best Buy or any of the characters in this story.**


	5. Stay in School

Ghost Rider had driven back into Townsville and stopped at a diner in the corner of the street. He parked his hell cycle and walked into the diner, ignoring the stares that everyone gave him as he sat down on a stool.

"What'll it be, stranger?" a waitress asked.

"I'll have the fried chicken special with mash potatoes and corn on the cob to go," Ghost Rider ordered. The young waitress wrote down his ordered while glancing at Ghost Rider's flaming skull.

Ghost Rider just sighed. "Yes, I am a flaming skeleton and I am the vigilante that everyone's been talking about on the news. Now will you please just bring me a cherry coke!"

The waitress did as she was told and serves him his drink. He sipped on his cherry flavored soda while waiting for his food. Just then a loud bang was heard throughout the diner, startling everyone but Ghost Rider, who rolled his eyes and continued sipping on his drink.

"All right, everybody be cool, this is a robbery!" The Robber, a skinny little punk who was barely 5'6, yelled while waiving a shotgun around. "Any of you fucking pricks move, and I'll execute every motherfucking last one of ya!"

The punk with the gun then held out a garbage bag. "Now, I want you all to put your wallets, purses, and/or jewelry into this bag or I'll blow your heads clean off the shoulders."

Everyone rapidly took out all their valuables and threw them into the robber's bag, desperate to save their own lives. After he was done with most of the restaurant, he saw Ghost Rider sitting calmly, waiting for his food. This angered the robber and he walked over to the flaming skeleton and aimed his shotgun at him.

"Hey, freak, give me your wallet!" the Robber demanded.

"No," The Spirit of Vengeance replied, continuing to sip on his drink.

"No?!" the Robber exclaimed and pointed his gun at the back of Ghost Rider's head. "I ought to blow your freaking head off!"

Ghost Rider turned around to look the criminal dead in the eye. "Shoot me and see what happens, whelp! Now, leave me alone! I'm waiting for my dinner."

Ghost Rider turned his back to the puny thief. The punk decided to take the flaming skeleton's threat and shot him in the head. All the attendants' and employees gasped at what they saw. The flaming skeleton that was sitting on a stool…had survived the shotgun blast to the back of the head. The young punk with the shotgun had his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide as the Spirit of Vengeance growled and turned his head.

"My turn," Ghost Rider growled as he grabbed a nearby steak knife and jabbed it into the punk's eye; not deep enough to reach his brain but enough to destroy his eye.

"My eye!" the Robber cried as he dropped his shotgun and grabbed onto the knife, trying to pull the knife out of his eye but only causing more pain.

Ghost Rider grabbed the wounded robber and threw him through a window, sending shattered glass onto the sidewalk and cutting the thief's face. Ghost Rider then casually stepped out through the broken window and walked in front of the crying criminal.

"Please, man, don't kill me!" the cut up criminal with the wounded eye begged.

"I've heard that before," Ghost Rider commented. "I have no need to kill you, human. And don't worry, that wound I just gave you isn't enough to kill you but you'll be blind in that eye."

The robber began to calm down, until he saw Ghost Rider form a ball of fire in his hand the size of a marble.

"But this will make you wish I did kill you," Ghost Rider flicked the fireball at the failed robber's crotch, setting it on fire in an instant. The criminal screamed in pain as his baby makers were set ablaze.

Ghost Rider casually walked back into the restaurant through the broken window and walked back to the booth to meet the waitress who was holding a bag with his food.

"How much do I owe you?" Ghost Rider casually asked as he took out his wallet and still hearing the criminal's screams. "Silence, thief!"

The criminal's screams died down and the waitress still stared at Ghost Rider in shock.

"Uh…on the house?" the Waitress said.

"Much obliged," Ghost Rider took his food and walked out to his bike. He got on, putting his food to a side and drove back to his new home.

**Back at the Utonium Household**

Ghost Rider walked into his new house, passing by the Utonium family in the living room, who were watching TV.

"Welcome back, roommate," Professor Utonium gave Ghost Rider warm, friendly smile. "Would you like to watch TV while you enjoy your meal?"

"Can't, I have a job interview tomorrow," Ghost Rider informed as he walked up to his room.

"Where?" the Professor Utonium and the Powerpuff's asked in unison.

"None of your business!" Ghost Rider stomped towards his room and slammed the door. He then ate his dinner in peace while watching the History Channel.

Meanwhile, back downstairs, the Utonium family was watching the news. The Newscaster, Stanley Whitfield, was reporting outside of a hospital room.

"Another day, another victim of Townsville's first vigilante, Ghost Rider," Whitfield reported. "His victim, 21 year old Billy T. Kidnerton; a high school dropout who for many years had made his living from armed robbery. Today he had the bad luck of trying to rob a diner where the flaming vigilante was getting his food as witnesses tell us."

"The crook came in waiving his shotgun around and stealing everyone's wallets. Then he went up to the flaming skull guy and actually shot him in the back of the head! And he actually survived and boy was he pissed!" the waitress who served Ghost Rider informed.

"He stabbed him in the eye and threw him through the window!" a witness from the diner informed.

"And from what the medics tell us, Kidnerton also suffered severe flames to the groin," Whitfield reported, now next to the damaged victim of Ghost Rider. "Kidnerton is now blind in one eye from his stab wounds, and is rendered impotent and sterile from the flames to his genitals. Billy, do you have anything to say?"

"I should've stayed in school!" Billy began to cry, tears coming out of his good eye.

Blossom face palmed. "What are we going to do with this guy?"

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Professor asked his red headed daughter.

"What do you mean, what's wrong?!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Professor, this guy keeps going around torturing people near the point of death! If he keeps this up, people may start to fear us," Blossom explained to her father.

"Now, girls, all because someone has a different way of fighting crime and the forces of evil does not make him a bad guy," Professor Utonium explained. "If he's only harming the bad people who do harm to others, then in a way he's protecting the innocent. Even if he is beating them near death."

"You're afraid of him, aren't you?" Bubbles asked.

"Deathly, but that's not the point. The point is, don't bother him about this and get to know him better. He's probably not such a bad guy," The Professor said to the girls.

"Yeah, well, he better remember that there's only enough room for one butt kicker in Townsville!" Buttercup boasted as the news continued.

"We asked many of the citizens of Townsville what they thought of the new citizen who was taking matters into his own hands."

Ghost Rider was watching the news now, having finished his meal. He had removed his chain, gloves, jacket, and boots and was sitting on his recliner.

"I find it honorable that a man is taking a stand against all the crime in our town and making sure that the criminals never harm again," Ghost Rider smirked at the comment; he was as far from a man then anyone could imagine.

"Now, who is this man to play judge, jury, and executioner?" a woman asked rhetorically to the camera.

"The man's a demon!" Finally, someone, let alone a priest, got something right about him. "Are we to put our safety in the hands of a demon?"

"We even asked the Mayor what he thought about this new vigilante."

"This is so awesome!" The Mayor giggled like an idiot. "He's all fire, and the chains, and the motorcycle, and the driving on walls! I want one of those motorcycles!"

"What the Mayor means is that this Ghost Rider may be no different then the Powerpuff Girls." Ms. Bellum, the Mayor red headed buxom assistant, said even though her face was cut off by the camera.

"No different then us?!" Blossom yelled at the TV. "He's psychotic!"

"But his actions are much more extreme then anything the girls have ever done, so we should be careful," Ms. Bellum continued.

The camera then panned to the angry Chief of Police. "If we ever find this lunatic red handed, we're throwing his fiery butt in jail!"

Ghost Rider shut off the TV. "I'd like to see you try, you pathetic worm."

Ghost Rider couldn't understand why what he was doing was considered vigilantism yet what the Powerpuff Girls were doing was considered heroic. But the truth was, he didn't care. He went to bed, needing the rest for his job interview tomorrow.

This was the first time in years that Ghost Rider had ever slept in a bed. He was also happy to have a fire proof blanket to cover himself with. For the first time in God knows how long, Ghost Rider was finally relaxed. Pissed off as usual, but relaxed.


	6. Job Interview and Restless nights

It's the middle of the night in the Utonium household and the Powerpuff Girls were trying to get some much deserved rest. After being humiliated twice in a row by their new roommate and Townsville's new vigilante, they just wanted to sleep off their recent day and hope that tomorrow turns out better.

Their rest was disturbed, however, by the sound of a deep, baritone voice speaking in a strange demonic tongue. The girls shot up from their bed, their eyes twice as big then normal.

"It's the boogeyman!" Bubbles screamed.

"No, Bubbles," Blossom said, "The noise is coming from the ventilation system."

"It's probably just a mouse," Buttercup didn't really care; she just wanted to get back to sleep.

"Since when did a mouse make that kind of noise?" Blossom wasn't in the mood for her sister's attitude and decided to investigate.

Blossom floated up to the air duct of her room and pressed her ear against the wall. Using her super hearing, she discovered that the noise was coming from Ghost Rider's room.

"It's coming from Ghost Rider's room, let's check it out," Blossom commanded.

"I don't want to go in there!" Bubbles cried.

"Yeah, maybe we should just ignore it," Buttercup tensed up, not hoping for any more embarrassment.

"You girls aren't afraid of some crazy skeleton, are you?" Blossom asked.

"I ain't afraid of nothing!" Buttercup shot out of the bed.

"Bubbles, come on," Blossom demanded and her blonde sister reluctantly got out of the bed. This time, Bubbles was being the only rational one. She knew better than to disturb the new guest in their house.

The girls floated all the way to Ghost Rider's room, the demonic tongue talk getting louder and louder. When they finally his door, the low demonic tongue turned into an ear piercing bellow, causing them to rock back in forth in place.

"What's he doing in there?!" Buttercup angrily questioned. They began to imagine the demonic vigilante doing unimaginable things to an unknown victim.

"Maybe he's making a human sacrifice to his dark master!" Bubbles screamed.

Blossom began to bang on the door. "Okay, flame head, open up!" Blossom received no answer and the demonic voices began to increase.

"You don't want to open the door?! Fine!" Buttercup yelled before slamming into the door. The other girls decided to join in and after another slam against the door together; the door was broken off the hinges.

The girls gasped once they saw what they found. They found Ghost Rider…asleep on his bed. It turned out that the demonic sounds were just him snoring.

"He was snoring?!" Buttercup yelled in frustration but was cut off from saying anything else when Blossom put her mitt over her green eyed sister's mouth.

"Shhh! You'll wake him," Blossom warned. "I'll try to see if I can get him to stop."

Blossom floated over to the sleeping Spirit of Vengeance and began to poke at his chest. "Mr. Ghost Rider, could you stop your…"

Blossom's request was cut off once the Ghost Rider wrapped his flaming, skeletal hand around her small body. Her clothes were starting to turn into ash again.

"Who dares disturb the slumber of Ghost Rider?!" He yelled as he tossed her naked body to the wall.

"Blossom!" Bubbles and Buttercup screamed in unison. All three girls instantly moved from their spot once Ghost Rider shot his chain at the wall they were standing in front of. They flew and hid under bed.

Ghost Rider yanked his chain back to himself and stood up. He turned to his bed and lifted it up with one hand and little ease.

"When I find out who you are, I'm going to-oh, it's you," Ghost Rider calmed down instantly once he saw the girls huddled together, shivering in fear. "Get out of there!"

The girls walked out from under the bed, Blossom covering her nude body with her hands. Ghost Rider looked down on them, the anger ever evident in his red eyes.

"What do you think you're doing in my room in the middle of the night?!" Ghost Rider yelled. "I told you three and I told your father to never disturb me!"

"Well…Mr. Rider, it was just that…" Bubbles stuttered.

"Silence!" Ghost Rider cut her off. "Do you girls realize that I have a job interview tomorrow and that you disturbed the sleep I need for it? Do you realize that I could've killed you?!"

The girls gave no answer.

"Do not ever, EVER disturb me again without permission! Do you understand me?!" the girls nodded rapidly in fear of their lives. "Good, now you girls have until the count of 3 to get out of my room before I get really angry!"

"But…" the girls were cut off once Ghost Rider started counting.

"1…"

"But I'm nak-" Blossom protested, Ghost Rider counted.

"2…" the Girl's zipped back to their room in an instant. Ghost Rider instantly relaxed.

"That threat works on kids every time," Ghost Rider muttered to himself before getting back to bed, muttering himself back to sleep. "Ignorant little girls. Bothering me while I have a job interview the next day."

Back in the Powerpuffs room, Blossom had put on a new nightgown while Bubbles and Buttercup were back in bed.

"That jerk has the nerve to threaten us?!" Buttercup screamed in frustration.

"I know it's frustrating, but we need to realize that even if he is a vigilante, he still deserves his privacy," Blossom lectured as she climbed back into bed.

"You're afraid of him too, admit it!" Buttercup pointed out.

"Bubbles and I weren't the only ones shivering once he took out his chain!" Blossom yelled back.

"Girls!" Bubbles yelled, stopping a common argument between her sisters from starting again. "I don't suffer anymore from the monster down the hall, so can we please go to sleep?"

The girls compromised and went back to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

The Professor was in the kitchen cooking eggs and pancakes for himself and his daughters, and some for his new housemate. The girls floated down the stairs, looking tired and groggy.

"Hello, girls, how'd you sleep last night?" the girls grumbled something inaudible, but the Professor still kept smiling. "That's nice. Now sit down, breakfast is almost ready."

The girls did as they were told and sat down as the Professor served them their breakfast. He then sat down and joined them.

"So how're you doing?" the Professor asked cheerfully.

"You mean you didn't hear anything last night?" Buttercup grumbled before taking a bite of her pancakes.

"No, I'm quite a heavy sleeper," Professor Utonium replied, much to the displeasure of his daughters. "Why?"

"Ghost Rider kept us up all night with his demonic snoring!" Blossom whined. "We tried to get him to stop by entering his room, but…"

"You entered his room!" Professor yelled in surprise. "You girls should know better than that!"

"Professor, are you going to keep protecting this creep all because he's paying for shelter?!" Buttercup questioned her father.

"Buttercup, watch your tone," her father warned. "Now, I know having someone like Ghost Rider around is going to be difficult but you need to respect another man's privacy."

"But he was going to kill us!" Blossom explained.

"Are you sure?" Professor realized that Ghost Rider was a violent person, but he doubted that he would kill his children, let alone any children.

Blossom tensed up a bit, reluctant to respond. "Well…he didn't really know it was us and he did stop once he found out. B-But he burnt my nightgown once he grabbed me, and he threw me to a wall."

"While that was unnecessary for him to do and I will talk to him; you girls should have known better to just barge into his room without permission." The girls pouted at the Professor's lecture.

Just then, the Utonium family turned their heads as they heard loud stomps coming down the stairs and saw Ghost Rider coming down the stairs, the same grumpy look on his skull as he walked into the kitchen.

"Um, good morning, Ghost Rider," Professor Utonium nervously greeted. Ghost Rider grumbled something in return. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Ghost Rider took his landlord's offer and grabbed a butter knife. He stabbed the center stack of pancakes and shoved them all into his mouth. He chewed loudly, his jaw moving up and down, spilling food everywhere.

"Could you please chew with you mouth closed," Bubbles asked.

"I have no mouth, fool!" Ghost Rider replied with his mouth full, finishing his meal.

"Um…right. Ghost Rider the girls want to say something to you," Professor nodded his head towards the girls but they didn't respond. "Girls…"

"We're sorry for barging into your room," they apologized.

"Save it, I don't need your apologies!" Everyone was appalled by Ghost Rider's remark. He ignored their response as he began to walk away. "And I remain unapologetic for defending my territory. You girls could have easily defended yourselves."

"He does have a point…" Professor whispered to himself before he noticed his daughters' stares. "But…try not to let this happen again…or I'll evict you!"

"No, you wouldn't," Ghost Rider knew better.

"Um…we'll see. Also, my girls have a small request."

"Could you try to control your demonic snoring?" Blossom requested.

"It keeps us up at night," Bubbles informed.

Ghost Rider growled at this request and turned to the family that owned his new home. "It's a habit of all demons to speak the tongues of our homeland as we sleep. I'm a demon from Hell, not an angel with a beautiful voice…at least not anymore.

Ghost Rider picked up a motorcycle helmet of his near the stairs and put it on.

"What's the helmet for?" Bubbles asked out of curiosity.

"I have a job interview today," Ghost Rider reminded. "It's the only thing that makes me seem slightly normal."

"Don't you have a human form?" Buttercup asked.

"Not anymore. Me and that coward, Blaze are separated and the body you see here is one of a special skeleton created for my body. Now I can do as I please without the limits of a human host."

"When did that happen?"

Ghost Rider shrugged his shoulders. "Marvel got a new writer who started out as a fan fiction writer. Smartest move they ever made during that whole 'Civil War' fiasco. I have to go, my job interview is in 20 minutes."

Ghost Rider walked out the door, hopped onto his motorcycle, and rode off to his destination. People wouldn't have noticed him if it weren't for his flaming wheels.

**Pokey Oaks Kindergarten**

Even though it was Sunday, Ms. Keane still had her duty to find an aide. It wasn't that she was tired of all the kids; it's just that sometimes they'd get so hyper that she couldn't take it and she needed some helped.

Her prayers were answered once she heard a knocking on the door. She walked over to it and opened it with a smile on her face.

"Why helloooooooo!!?" Ms. Keane's eyes widened as she saw the person looking for the teacher's aide job. He was considerably taller than her and probably too tall to fit through the door. He was also dressed conspicuously; like a biker who loved spikes and chains

Ghost Rider was the first to speak after a short pause. "Um…I'm here for the interview."

Ms. Keane snapped out of her daze. "Oh, yes, please come in."

Ghost Rider complied and walked in, ducking underneath the door on his way in. Ms. Keane led him to her desk and he sat down in a chair across from her.

"Sir, I don't mind the motorcycle get up, I use to dress pretty wild in my younger days…"

"Ma'am, I'm older then you are," Ghost Rider informed.

"Yes… I just wanted to know why you're wearing a motorcycle helmet." Ms. Keane told him.

"I…have a skin condition," Ghost Rider lied, sort of.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Ms. Keane reassured him with a nice smile. "Now, please I want to see your face."

Ghost Rider looked around the room. "Are there any sprinklers in this room?"

"No, we use fire extinguishers."

Ghost Rider put his hands on each side of his helmet and pulled it off his skull, revealing to Ms. Keane his fiery skull and his red eyes. Ms. Keane's eyes widened once again and she jumped out her chair, screaming a high pitch that she hasn't used since she was a little girl. She then hid underneath her desk, shaking like a leaf.

Ghost Rider groaned, stood up, and lifted the desk up with one hand.

"Don't hurt me!" the shaking Ms. Keane begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you, woman, I just need a job!"

Ms. Keane's head snapped up, looking Ghost Rider dead in the eye. "Why would I help a psychotic vigilante like you get a job?"

"I can give you 2 reasons. 1: I only harm the guilty and those who have shed innocent blood and 2: Why shouldn't I get a job while registered sex offenders and ex-cons can get one?"

Ms. Keane considered what the Spirit of Vengeance was saying and decided he does deserve a chance. "I guess you're right."

She stood up and sat down as Ghost Rider lowered her desk and sat back down.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked.

"No, thank you," he politely declined.

"Now, let's get down to business. Why do you deserve this job?" she asked.

"Well, I'm very good with children as you'll see in my resume," Ghost Rider handed her a folder with his resume and she began to read over it.

"Let's see; past jobs- babysitter, caretaker…Oh, cheerleading coach!" Ms. Keane was interested in his cheerleading career. "In McKinney, Texas in 2006. Wasn't that the year of that cheerleading scandal?"

"Yes, the one that got turned to a lifetime move," Ghost Rider remembered. "It's not like it was in that movie. I was the last coach those brats had."

"What happened?" Ms. Keane was starting to get interested.

"I'll tell you another time if we ever get the chance."

Ms. Keane continued to read through the resume. "Let's see; skilled in history, weaponry, martial arts, vehicles, religion and myth, and…discipline?"

"You never know when the kids might need it," Ghost Rider informed.

"Well, I like your resume, Mr.…?" Ms. Keane heard about Ghost Rider all over the news but didn't know whether or not that was his real name.

"Ghost Rider."

"Is that your real name?"

"Yes, and I made sure to get the proper paper work for it," Ghost Rider showed her his birth certificate and social security card. She was surprised that his place of birth said "Hell".

"Well…I like your resume, but do you have any contacts?" she asked.

"Yes, on the next page," Ms. Keane saw the page filled with names and phone numbers.

"Would you mind if I called one of them?"

"No, not at all," Ghost Rider reclined in his chair. "Not at all."

Ms. Keane picked up her phone and called a number. She got an answer. "Hello, Mr. Johnson?"

"Yes, who is this?" the man in his mid 40's answered on the other side of the phone line.

"I'm Ms. Keane, a teacher from Pokey Oaks Kindergarten," she informed. "I just want to ask; do you know Ghost Rider?"

Mr. Johnson froze in place, remembering the babysitter from Hell. After he had disciplined his daughter by making her clean the entire house, Mr. Johnson had threatened to expose him through the media so Ghost Rider would never have a job again. Ghost Rider had threatened to strangle him with his own intestines. Mr. Johnson gasped and clutched his chest as a heart attack overwhelmed him.

Ms. Keane heard the gasping over the phone but was eased once she heard another voice over the phone; Mr. Johnson's wife, Mrs. Johnson.

"You'll have to excuse my husband. He has a weak heart and always gets so excited when he remembers what a good babysitter he was! He deserves this job!" she said in a rush before hanging up.

"Well, Ghost Rider," Ms. Keane hung up the phone and smiled at her potential teacher's aide. "After viewing your resume and seeing that you've left such an impression, I've decided that you've got yourself a job."

"You mean it?" Ghost Rider beamed.

"Yes, I'm sure the kids will love having another superhero in the class."

"When do I start?"

"It's Sunday, so how about tomorrow?" she asked.

"Perfect! You've got yourself a new teacher's aide!" Ghost Rider stood up and Ms. Keane walked him to the door. He then extended his hand to him and she gladly shook it. "Thank you for this, ma'am."

"You're very welcome," she waived goodbye to him as he walked back to his bike and rode off to celebrate his victory.

**A/N: The line of Ghost Rider not having a human form was put in to settle the confusion that a lot of reviewers had. So to clear up; in my stories, Ghost Rider has no human form and I'll further explain that in future stories.**


	7. Museums and More First Impressions

It was later in the night in the City of Townsville and Ghost Rider was enjoying his last day of unemployment. After his job interview, he went out celebrating. First, he went to see an early screening of "Watchmen". While he enjoyed the movie, he always detested the fact that every other recent superhero movie had been doing better than his first movie and he'd never get the promised sequel.

After the movie, Ghost Rider decided to end his day with some ice cream. Chocolate, vanilla, and bubblegum, all in that order. Ghost Rider didn't exactly have tongue but he did have taste buds, which were telling his brain how good the ice cream was as he bit into it.

While Ghost Rider was slowly enjoying his frozen treat, he stopped once he sensed something. Innocent blood had just been shed, and he had to answer to his summoning. Ghost Rider wolfed down the rest of his cone down his throat and jumped onto his motorcycle. He sped all the way to his destination; Townsville Museum, all the while ignoring the traffic or the cursing of people about the damage to their cars.

**Townsville Museum**

The feminist super villain, Femme Fatale, had just shot a security guard through the kneecap. It was nothing personal, but today the largest collection of Susan B. Anthony coins had just arrived in the museum and she wasn't going to let some man get in her way.

She walked over the security guard who was grabbing his knee in extreme pain. "Quit your whining, you'll live through it."

Femme Fatale walked over to the large collection of Susan B. Anthony coins and was about to take them until she heard a huge crash behind her. It didn't sound like any crash, it sounded like concrete was just destroyed. The feminist grabbed her gun that was in the shape in the female symbol and spun around; seeing that she was aiming at a dark silver, flame wheeled motorcycle with demonic symbols. But there was no driver.

Femme Fatale raised an eyebrow at the strange vehicle. She remembered another villain describing how this was the vehicle of the new vigilante in town, so she kept eye open and her gun ready in case he was here.

She found out once she saw a large, black, and spiked arm come out behind her and snatch her gun out of her hand. She gasped and turned to see a tall, flaming skeleton staring down at her with a look of pure rage in its eyes.

Femme Fatale didn't have any time to ask who the flaming skeleton was because the next thing he did was use her gun to pistol whip her. She was sent flying back to a near by wall, bounced off it, and fell hard on her chest. Her nose was gushing with blood as she looked at the flaming vigilante with hate evident in her eyes.

"How could you? I'm a woman, you bastard!"

"Do I look like I care?" Ghost Rider pointed at the fallen villainess. "You have shed the blood of an innocent. Now it's time for you to pay!"

Ghost Rider grabbed his chain and shot it to wrap around her neck. Ghost Rider then yanked her towards him, ignoring her screams. He then turned her around, held her by the head, and slammed her into the glass dome surrounding the object of her affections; the large collection of Susan B. Anthony coins. The glass cut her face deeply, leaving gashes along her face and blood on the floor, along with a huge pile of coins. Ghost Rider then kneed her in the gut and chin, and then threw Femme Fatale in the air and roundhouse kicked her to the other side of the museum.

Femme Fatale laid on the floor; twitching, bleeding, and miraculously alive. She lift her head up to see Ghost Rider standing over her; his hands on his hips and his red eyes staring down on her broken form. He squat down and forcefully cupped her chin in his hand.

"As much as I'd like you to stare into my eyes and make you beg for a quick death, I have work tomorrow," Ghost Rider let go of her chin and her face fell back to the floor, groaning in pain.

Ghost Rider walked back to his Hell cycle; parked next to the wounded security guard. It seemed that he had either calmed down or lost a lot of blood.

"Hey, buddy, thanks for taking care of that bitch, but…" the young security guard indicated towards his damage leg. "…could you help me out here?"

Ghost Rider nodded, crouched down, and grabbed the guard's damaged leg. "Hold still."

Ghost Rider ripped off the guard's pants leg and wrapped it around his wound as a makeshift bandage. "There, that'll put some pressure on the wound and keep you from losing anymore blood until medical attention gets here."

The guard nodded and smiled at the vigilante. "Before you go, could you…give me my gun?"

Ghost Rider did as was asked and removed the gun from the guard's holster, then gave it to him. The guard's smile slowly turned into a snarl as he aimed his pistol at Femme Fatale's leg and fired off a shot into her kneecap, causing her to reel back her head and scream as she felt the bullet go through her skin, muscle, and finally destroying the bone of her kneecap.

"That'll teach you to shoot me, you fucking whore!" the guard screamed out loud before Ghost Rider put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, anymore outbursts like that and you'll lose more blood," Ghost Rider lectured and the guard calmed down again. Ghost Rider got back on his bike and sped back to his home.

**Utonium House**

Ghost Rider parked his bike in the driveway and walked inside the door using the spare key that the Professor gave him. As soon as he walked in, Ghost Rider was greeted by the Professor himself.

"Evening, roommate," the Professor greeted. "How'd the job interview go?"

"I got the job."

"That's great!" Professor congratulated. "Let's celebrate."

"Thank you, but I have to get to bed early. My first day of the job is tomorrow," Ghost Rider kindly declined as he walked up to his room.

"Oh, well. Good night," Professor Utonium told his new house mate.

"Good night," Ghost Rider walked upstairs to his room, but was stopped once he saw Blossom at in the way.

"Where will you be working, uh…sir?" she nervously questioned.

"That's none of your concern, little girl," Ghost Rider rebuffed as he moved her to the side and walked into his room for some much needed rest.

**Pokey Oaks, the Next Day**

All the children at Pokey Oaks kindergarten were running wild. They were either reading, drawing, conversing, or playing with some toys.

"Okay, children, take your seats," Ms. Keane kindly commanded and all the children responded. "Okay, kids, today I have a big surprise for you all."

"You're getting a nose job?" Blossom asked.

"You're getting married?" Bubbles asked.

"You're getting fired?" Buttercup asked.

Ms. Keane sighed. "No, not that kind of surprise. Today, we're getting some new help around here. Today we're getting a teacher's aide."

All the children heard the revving of a motorcycle outside. "Oh, it looks like he's here."

The Powerpuff's instantly tensed up.

"You don't think…?" Buttercup asked.

"It couldn't be, she couldn't be stupid enough to hire him," Blossom commented.

They were answered once they heard something bump against the door.

"Damn these small, six foot doors to the darkest pits of Hell!" a deep voice cursed. The teacher's aide opened the door and then broke the concrete of the top to make it bigger for him to fit through. It was revealed that the girl's were right and they gasped at who their new teacher's aide was; Ghost Rider.

"You'll have to excuse me; I can't fit through the door normally," Ghost Rider excused himself as he closed the door against the broken wall. He then walked in next to a nervous Ms. Keane and then looked at the stunned students.

"Yes…well, children, this is Ghost Rider. He's going to be helping me around here; he'll be helping me grade papers, teach, and watch over you all. So, any questions?" One boy raised his hand. "Yes, Tommy?"

"Weren't you that guy in that movie with Nicholas Ca-…" Tommy didn't have time to finish his question because as soon as he mentioned the movie he detested, Ghost Rider took out his chain and cut Tommy's table in half.

"Never mention that abomination in my presence!" that did it.

"That's it!" Blossom yelled. She and her sisters flew towards the flaming vigilante, trying to get to him before he did anymore damage but they were stopped by Ms. Keane.

"Girls, what are you doing?"

"Ms. Keane, this creature is a psychotic vigilante!" Blossom pointed at the growling Spirit of Vengeance.

"Now, girls, you have no right to insult my aide. He may be tough, but that's no need for name calling," Ms. Keane lectured.

"But he destroyed that boy's desk," Buttercup protested.

"While that was extreme, I'm sure he had no intention of harming Tommy. Now go back to your seats and please try to get to know our new aide," she demanded.

"Oh! That's exactly what the Professor said and this guy still shows that he's a psycho!" Buttercup complained.

"Then maybe you should take the advice of both your father and your teacher," Ghost Rider acknowledged. "Now, sit down!"

"Who are you to bark out orders all of the sudden?" Blossom asked.

"I am the second in command and I am reminding you of what your teacher just ordered! Now, sit down or I will thrust you into the corner for the rest of the day!" Ghost Rider screamed so loud that the girls' felt like their eardrums were about to pop, so they did as they were told by zipping to their seats.

"Um…thank you for your help, Ghost Rider. Where did you learn to give instructions like that?" Ms. Keane questioned her new aide.

"I use to work at a boot camp," Ghost Rider informed.

"Oh, yes, I read that in your resume. Okay, class, it's time for math, so pay attention," She turned around but the children were talking about the new aide. Some good, some negative.

"Your teacher said PAY ATTENTION!" Ghost Rider yelled and everyone instantly shut up. Ghost Rider sat down in a chair next to Ms. Keane's desk. "Thank you."

**A/N: Stay tuned. Next chapter you'll be seeing Ghost Rider's first day on the job. I was going to do that in this chapter but it was running too long.**


	8. First Day on The Job

It had only been about 2 hours and the children were already learning why everyone fears Ghost Rider. Not only was the image of a flaming skeleton scary, but the sound of his voice was terrifying. He always yelled while giving orders and the sounds of ABC's to repeat was enough to hurt their ear drums.

"Okay, class it's snack time," Ms. Keane informed and all the children cheered. She handed a plate of cookies to her new aide. "Here you go, Ghost Rider."

Ghost Rider eagerly took the plate. "Thank you, I love cookies." Ghost Rider picked up a cookie and brought it up towards his mouth.

"No, no, no Ghost Rider," Ms. Keane wagged her finger. "Those aren't for you, they're for the children."

Ghost Rider put the baked good back on the plate and looked at the all the children in the classroom. "Ms. Keane, these kids are hyper enough. I don't think they need anymore sugar."

"Ghost Rider, that's not your decision to make," Ms. Keane told her aide. Ghost Rider, having enough respect for this boss, conceded and went around passing out the snacks.

"One for you, one for you, one for you, one for you, one for you, one for you…" Ghost Rider stopped his repetition once he came across a rather portly child. "I would only give you half a cookie so that you no longer have to fear having your heart explode, but then that wouldn't be fair to everyone else so one for you."

Ghost Rider continued to pass out the baked goods until he came upon Townsville's residential spoiled brat; Princess Morbucks. She looked down at the sugary treat with distaste in her beady little eyes. While Ghost Rider was distracted, she threw the cookie at the back of his head and it was a direct hit.

Ghost Rider stopped in his tracks and turned his head to see the curly red head staring at him. He walked back to her desk and slammed the plate on it.

"Did you just throw a cookie at me?"

"Yes. You should know that I don't eat cheap, crumbly baked garbage," Princess crossed her arms.

"Do I look like someone who cares what you do or don't eat?!" Ghost Rider bellowed. "You eat what we say you eat. You shit when we say you shit. You piss when we say you piss. You understand me, you maggot of a spoiled brat?

"You better watch what you say, bone head, or my Daddy will come down here and ruin you! He's rich and worth more than what you make in a lifetime."

"I don't care who he is," Ghost Rider brought up another cookie to her face. "Eat the damn cookie and watch your attitude or I'm going to shove this down your throat!"

"You wouldn't dare!" she instigated.

Ghost Rider responded by shoving the cookie in Princess' mouth and slamming her head against the table. She was knocked out instantly.

"I dared," Ghost Rider whispered to the unconscious red head.

Ms. Keane took her eyes away from the papers she was grading and saw Ghost Rider standing next to a passed out Princess. "Ghost Rider, what happened to Princess?"

Ghost Rider held out his hand. "Don't bother her, she's dead tired."

Ms. Keane considered what he was saying and looked at her watch. "I'm not surprised; it's almost nap time. Okay, children, grab your blankets, it's time for a nap."

All the children did as they were told and lied down on the floor, covering themselves with their blankets.

Ghost Rider stretched and yawned. "I could use a little cat nap myself. I hate waking up early."

"Very well, Ghost Rider, but only until I need you again," Ms. Keane insisted.

"Understood, ma'am," Ghost Rider sat down on a chair with his back turned to all the children. He rocked his head back and fell asleep.

Buttercup was looking at this. "Blossom, you don't think he's going to cause any problems while he's asleep?"

Blossom shuddered, remembering the night they discovered Ghost Rider's sleeping habits. "I doubt he'll do it in broad day light. I hope."

"What are we going to do about him?" Bubbles asked. "You saw what he did to Princess."

"Princess may not be the nicest person on Earth, but he had no right to knock her unconscious like that," Blossom said. "We'll have to keep an eye on him. Until then, let's try to get some rest."

The Powerpuff Girls lay down and closed their eyes along with everyone else in the school for some hard earned rest. Their naps were interrupted 30 seconds later by the sounds of Ghost Riders' demonic snoring. They looked on as the Spirit of Vengeance continued his demonic speaking.

"He's snoring again," Buttercup whined.

"Well, we'll just have to put up with it," Blossom groaned, remembering what happened the last time they tried to ask Ghost Rider to stop his snoring. "I don't have any extra clothes."

Unbeknownst to the Girls, all the other children were walking up to Ghost Rider; their eyes opened wide and their mouths hanging slightly open. One little boy reached out his hand towards the flaming skeleton.

"No!" Blossom warned. "Don't!"

It was too late; the little boy had poked Ghost Rider's back. "M-M-Mr. Ghost Rider?"

Ghost Rider's head did a 180 degree turn and looked down at all the children behind him. "I will eat your heart."

All the children screamed, ran back to the end of the room, and covered themselves with their blankets. Ghost Rider just snickered, repositioned his neck, and went back to his nap; all the while ignoring the children's' shivering.

**Sometime later.**

It was recess and all the kids were outside playing while others were talking about the new teacher's aide.

"Can you believe this?!" Buttercup groaned. "First the guy goes around Townsville, beating everyone near death like he owns the place, ties us to a lightening rod, burns our clothes, attacks us when we try to get him to stop snoring, and now he's our teacher's aide and he destroys other peoples stuff and threatens them when they try to ask him for something."

"We're going to have a long talk with this vigilante," Blossom promised.

"Enough talk!" Buttercup yelled. "We're outside and Ms. Keane can't stop us from defending our territory! Let's just beat this psycho out of Townsville!"

Buttercup's rant was interrupted by a loud, thunderous yell.

"GET IN LINE!!!" Ghost Rider ordered and all the children at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten stood side by side like soldiers on their first day at boot camp as Ghost Rider marched in front of them, looking down on them with contempt.

"Ms. Keane has left me to watch over you all during your time of play. But know that outside the rules are no different! You will respect one another and you will behave properly or else! Ms. Keane may be lenient on you little heathens acting like little punks to one another, but I don't! If I see one of you acting out of line, I will be very thorough. Your teacher may not believe in harsh discipline, but I do!"

"Your teacher may not believe in harsh discipline, but I do!" Mitch Mitchelson mocked and laughed at the flaming skeleton. His joy was ended once a large shadow was cast over. He looked up to see Ghost Rider crouch down and pick him up by the back of his shirt. Mitch was sweating, his teeth chattering endlessly.

"Are you mocking me, you pathetic little worm?!" Ghost Rider questioned. "Because if you are, I'm going to show you what Hell is really like!"

Ghost Rider received no answer from the scared class bully.

"Put him down!" Blossom demanded. Ghost Rider looked to see the Powerpuff's staring at him and ready for battle.

"Are you questioning my authority, little girl?" Ghost Rider asked.

"We're not asking you, were telling you; put him down!" Buttercup ordered.

"With pleasure," Ghost Rider threw Mitch to the floor and he landed roughly on his chest. "I want you to give me 100 push-ups and don't get up until you've done every last one of them!"

"What?! Are you crazy?"

"200 push-ups then, and if you screw up on any of them you start over! Now move!" Mitch did as he was told and began to do his exercise. "As for the rest of you, you may now play."

"Not so fast Ghost Rider!"

The Spirit of Vengeance just rolled his eyes and looked at the 3 super powered girls. "What do you want? I don't have time to play."

"We're not playing around anymore!" Blossom yelled. "First you come into our town, and beat people near death like you're the law; then you tie us to a lightening rod, then you come into our house and toss us around, and now you come into our school and threaten our classmates!"

"What's your point?" Ghost Rider questioned. "I'm just doing my job. I discipline children because their parents are too cowardly to do it themselves. And second of all, the only thing I ever regret about fighting the criminals in your town is that I didn't kill them at all. And it's not my fault you were too easy to beat."

"That's it!" Buttercup screamed. "Get out of Townsville now, before we make you!"

"Are you challenging me?" Ghost Rider irked an eyebrow. "Because if you are, you're going to be humiliated in front of all your classmates."

"You calling us weak?" Buttercup pointed at the flaming biker.

"No, I'm telling you the truth. I've been on this planet for over 6000 years, I know almost every form of hand-to-hand combat, and I know how to use many different forms of weaponry. How long have you girls been fighting crime?"

"That doesn't matter," Blossom boasted. "We've faced villains a lot more powerful than you."

"No, you haven't. But if we're going to fight, it's going to be on my terms. Kids, stand back." Ghost Rider looked at Mitch standing up. "And you, once you get out of range, I want to see you starting all over again!"

Mitch groaned as he walked back along with all the other children. Ghost Rider put his fingers into his mouth and whistled for his motorcycle. It came alive and drove over to its master. Ghost Rider made a circle in the air with his finger and the bike began to circle around its master and the girls repeatedly until they were surrounded in a ring of fire.

"We fight in the ring of fire!" Ghost Rider announced. "If either of us leaves the ring, it's an instant forfeit. If I lose, I leave town and quit my job. If you lose, you leave me alone. Now…hit me."

"What?!" Blossom and Bubbles questioned, but Buttercup just smirked.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this," Buttercup flew straight at the flaming skeleton and socked him straight in the jaw. Ghost Rider's head was sent spinning 180 degrees and he fell on his back. Everyone gasped at what they saw.

"Buttercup, what did you do?" Bubbles asked, worried for the fallen vigilante from Hell.

Buttercup began to stutter, not finding an answer. "Anybody got a shovel?"

Buttercup failed to notice Ghost Rider getting back up behind her with his head twisted backwards. The gaping mouths of her sisters indicated that something was wrong and Buttercup turned around to see what they saw. Buttercup's mouth hung open once she turned around.

Ghost Rider twisted his head another 180 degrees as if it were an everyday thing. He stared down at the girl who just hit him. "My turn."

Ghost Rider shot a chain out of his chest that effortlessly wrapped around Buttercup. It yanked her towards his face and he head-butted her. He then unwrapped his chain from her and he elbowed her forehead and sent her spiraling towards the ground.

"All right, psycho, this time you've gone too far!" Blossom flew at the Spirit of Vengeance and tried to knock him out with a left hook. Ghost Rider ducked the attack and sent his elbow into her solar plexus, knocking the breath out of the Powerpuff's leader and sending her crashing to the ground next to her sister.

Ghost Rider looked at Bubbles; floating in the air and staring him dead in the eye.

"Little girl, could we please end this before this gets any worse?" Bubbles inhaled deeply. "Guess not."

Ghost Rider took off his chain as Bubbles let out a loud sonic scream. Ghost Rider spun his chain like a small twister, absorbing the sound waves and blocking the attack from hitting him. He then wrapped his chain around Bubbles, spun her around a bit, and slammed her to the ground next her sisters. He then knelt next to the girls.

"You lose," The girls began to growl at this taunt and shot out into the air. "You girls never give up. I respect that."

"Mega-blast!!" The girls flew side by side and together they sent a large red beam aimed directly at Ghost Rider. He didn't have time to move as he was hit and surrounded by a small explosion. Once the smoke cleared, all that was left was a small hole with a skeleton in biker gear and holding a chain. The ring of fire died out as the girls floated down to Ghost Rider's grave.

"Did we kill him?" Blossom asked with worry.

All of the sudden, the fires of Hell once again surrounded Ghost Rider and he wrapped his chain around all 3 of the girls. "Here's a hint."

Ghost Rider jumped out of the hole in the ground and slammed the girls against a nearby tree. His chain wrapped them around the tree and they struggled to escape but to no avail.

"You won't get away with this, you psychotic vigilante!" Blossom screamed.

"I take offense to that. Psychotic means I have no knowledge over what I'm doing. I know that I'm hurting the people I hunt down; therefore, I'm sort of a sociopath," Ghost Rider lectured.

"We're going to tell Ms. Keane!" Bubbles threatened.

"Tell her what?" Ghost Rider walked over to the tree they were tied to while putting his chain back on. "That you threatened me? That you challenged me to a fight? That you threw the first punch? Or are you going to tell her that you made a big hole in the ground?"

"You don't have any proof!" Buttercup boasted.

Ghost Rider took out a small video camera out of his jacket. He then played the contents of their battles to the girls; and by the looks on their faces, they knew that if they told they'd be screwed.

"Never threaten me again!" Ghost Rider whispered.

"You can't get away with this forever!" Blossom told the demon.

"I know," Ghost Rider moved the chain a bit and shoved a piece of paper into each of the girls' dresses. "That's why you're going to get these signed by your father tonight and turn them in tomorrow. Now stay there and think about what you've done."

Ghost Rider turned around and walked back towards the school. "Everybody back inside." Ghost Rider saw Mitch Mitchelson still doing his push-ups. "You can stand up now, boy. I don't want you to waste my time anymore with your pathetic strength."

Mitch did as he was told and walked back in along with everyone else.

Blossom and Bubbles looked at a shamed Buttercup.

"Don't. Cross. Your legs," Blossom slowly commanded.

Back inside, Ms. Keane was taking attendance to see if everyone was back inside. "Where are Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup?"

Ghost Rider took out more papers from his pocket. "Outside in time-out. Now, kids, I want you to take these papers that I'm going to give you home tonight and have your parents sign them."

Ghost Rider passed out the papers but stopped once he came upon a still-unconscious Princess Morebucks. He pressed 2 fingers against her neck and saw that she still had a pulse.

Once he finished passing out the papers, he heard a loud buzzing coming from a red and white phone with a smile painted on. He walked over to it and curiously answered it. "Hello?"

"Where are the Powerpuff Girls?!" the Mayor frantically questioned.

"They're…a little tied up. But I can help you if you want," Ghost Rider offered.

"There's an emergency in my office! Hurry!"

Ghost Rider hung up and began to walk out. "I'm taking a quick break, Ms. Keane."

"Very well," Ms. Keane gave Ghost Rider a sweet smile, making Ghost Rider wish he could smile back. He brushed this off as he walked outside, hopped onto his bike, and sped off towards the Mayor's office.

**The Mayor's Office; 2 minutes later**

Ghost Rider crashed through the window, into the Mayor's office. The Mayor began to jump up and down his chair like a hyperactive school girl.

"Oh, my gosh! It's Ghost Rider!"

"I have no time for your giggling school girl antics!" Ghost Rider yelled at the old man as he got off his bike. "What's the emergency?"

The Mayor took out his infamous pickle jar. "I'm starving and I can't get my pickle jar open."

Ghost Rider's eyes widened as he began to snarl. He stomped over to the Mayor's desk and yanked the Mayor's precious jar away from him. "A…pickle jar? You called me all the way here to waste my time with A PICKLE JAR?!"

Steam literally began to come out of Ghost Rider's head as he clamped his hand around the lid and opened the jar.

"Great! Say, how about after you give me my pickle jar, why don't we take a ride on your bike?" The Mayor asked, absent mindedly noticing the vigilante's anger.

"No, but I will give you your pickle!"

Outside, Miss Bellum was walking back inside the Mayor's office carrying a stack of papers. She sighed at what she saw; the Mayor with his head in the pickle jar, struggling to breath in the surrounding pickle juice and pickles.

"You got your head caught in the pickle jar again, Mayor?" she asked as she set down her papers and went to look for the emergency hammer, not noticing the scorch marks on the tiled floor.

"Again?!" Miss Bellum froze in her tracks once she heard a deep, demonic voice. She turned to see Ghost Rider coming out of his hiding space outside the window. "Ghost Rider?"

"Be still, woman, I'm not going to harm you," he reassured as he walked over to the Mayor and slammed his head against his desk; sending broken glass, pickles, and pickle juice all over the desk.

The Mayor gasped. "That would've been the best death ever."

Ghost Rider grabbed the back of the Mayor's head and held a piece of broken glass against his neck. "But this won't! If you ever, EVER waste my time like this again, I will slit your throat! Do you understand me?!"

"Yes sir."

"Good!" Ghost Rider removed the glass from the Mayor's neck and chopped him on the neck, knocking him out cold. He then ran over to his motorcycle that was parked on the side of the building and sped away, leaving behind an unconscious Mayor and a startled Miss Bellum.

"That man is insane!" Miss Bellum knew that life in the City of Townsville would never be the same again.


	9. Legal Matters, Dates Jesus Christ!

After a few minutes of being knocked out, the Mayor had finally woken up.

"Ugh…What happened?"

"You were knocked out by that vigilante, Ghost Rider," Ms. Bellum informed. "Mayor, I think we should put an APB on this lunatic. If he's willing to kill you for wasting his time, who knows what he could do to any civilian."

"Oh, but he's so cool," the Mayor whined.

"Maybe so, Mayor, but he's mentally unstable and must be locked away before he does anymore harm."

**The Next Day**

All the children were playing around Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

"Okay, children, take your seats," Ms. Keane kindly requested but the children continued playing, annoying their children. "Children…"

Ghost Rider came in and inhaled deeply. "SIT DOWN!"

Hearing their teacher's aide's demonic scream, the children ran straight to their seats, not hoping for any of his harsh punishments.

"Um…thank you, Ghost Rider," Even though Ghost Rider was a little harsh, Ms. Keane liked the fact that he could keep the kids in line.

"You're welcome, Ms. Keane. Before you start class today, may I discuss something with the kids?" Ms. Keane nodded her head. "Thank you. All right, you little heathens, I need you to take out the papers that I gave you yesterday and give them back to me."

The children did as they were told as Ghost Rider walked around the classroom and picked up the papers that he handed out the previous day. He then walked back to the front of the classroom, next to Ms. Keane."

"Ghost Rider, what exactly are those papers for?" Ms. Keane asked out of curiosity.

"I'm glad you asked, Ms. Keane," Ghost Rider held out one of the papers he just collected and his gaze turned into a glare. "Your parents all just signed a release form, giving me full permission to KICK YOUR ASSES IF YOU GET OUT OF LINE!"

"What?!" the Powerpuff Girls exclaimed.

"You heard me. If any of you get out of line, I have every right to bleed you into shape; be it push-ups, running laps around the school until you pass out, my chain or my foot up your rear!"

Blossom flew up to Ghost Rider and snatched one of the papers from Ghost Rider. "Let me see that."

"Me too, Ghost Rider," Ms. Keane also took one of the papers and began to read over it.

"Go right ahead. In fact, look right here," Ghost Rider pointed to a section. "It says here; 'The Instructor…' that's me, '…has every right to discipline the student in his charge and is not responsible for any damage caused.' It's all in black & white, and is 100% legal. Remember this, kids; if your parents won't discipline you, then by God I will." Ghost Rider emphasized his statement by slamming his fist into his palm.

Blossom groaned and flew back to her seat. There was nothing her or her sisters could do now so long as Ghost Rider was their teacher's aide. She figured she'd have to find a way to beat him another time.

"Now, class, it's time for some math problems…" While Ms. Keane was going over some of the subtraction problems, Mitch Mitchelson was considering what kind of mischief to do.

Mitch lightly elbowed one of his friends in the arm. "Hey, I bet I can hit the teacher with a spitball from here."

"Do it," Mitch chewed up a small piece of paper and spit it through a straw. Unfortunately for him, the spitball hit Ghost Rider in the head. The entire room fell silent as Ghost Rider stood up growling and stomped over to a sweating Mitch.

"Did you just hit me with a spitball?!" Ghost Rider interrogated.

Mitch gulped. "N-N-N-No…"

"No what?!"

"N-No sir!" Mitch cried out.

"You're a lying piece of trash! And you need a good old fashioned ass kicking!" Ghost Rider jumped to grab Mitch, but he and his friends dodged out of the way and he ended up falling on the table, destroying it. Mitch ran away from the Spirit of Vengeance, but Ghost Rider stood up and ran after the little troublemaker. Mitch hid inside a nearby closet and locked himself from the inside.

Ghost Rider ran to the closet and began banging and kicking on it. "Come out of there, you little heathen. I'm going to kick to your ass!"

Ms. Keane walked over to Ghost Rider and put a hand on his hot shoulder. "Now, now, Ghost Rider, calm down."

To everyone's surprise, Ghost Rider actually calmed down. "You're right, you're right. I'm sorry."

Ghost Rider began to walk away from the closet but pulled away from her hold on his shoulder and slammed his head through the door, seeing a shivering Mitch sitting on the floor. "Come here!"

Mitch screamed like a little girl as Ghost Rider grabbed him by the shirt and brought him up higher and higher until Ghost Rider had his arm wrapped around the struggling little boy.

"Quit struggling, you little bastard!" Ghost Rider dragged Mitch over to the boy's bathroom. "Excuse me, Miss, I have to use the bathroom for a minute."

Ghost Rider walked inside and everyone in the school listened in on Ghost Rider's punishment of the young bully.

"Try spitting in there!" Everyone listened in as they heard gurgling and a toilet flushing. Ghost Rider then walked out sighing. "Okay, math time. Also, don't worry about the doors; I know a friend who's a carpenter."

Everyone stayed quiet as Ms. Keane wrote down some subtraction problems. Some of them were surprised that Ghost Rider even had any friends.

**Friday Afternoon**

It was the afternoon and all the children had left home for the weekend. Ghost Rider had stayed behind to help Ms. Keane grade papers and to collect his paycheck.

"Well, I'm done," Ghost Rider put his grading pen aside and walked over to his boss' desk. "Can I have my paycheck now?"

"Of course," Ms. Keane handed him his check.

"$500. Nice," Ghost Rider pocketed his check and walked over to the door. When he turned around to say goodbye; he saw Ms. Keane with her head bowed down, looking sad. He walked over to her to see what was wrong. "What's wrong, Ms. Keane?"

"Oh, it's, uh…nothing," she lied.

"Ms. Keane…" he could tell that she was lying.

Ms. Keane sighed. "It's just that it's Friday night and I can't remember the last time I left my house to go out and have some fun."

Ghost Rider gently put his arm around Ms. Keane. "Look, you've been extremely nice to me so I want to repay the favor. How about tonight, I take you out and we have some fun. Nothing serious, just a casual get together."

Ms. Keane smiled at her new aide. "Okay. I'd really like that, Ghost Rider."

"Great, I'll pick you up around 7 and dress casually," Ghost Rider went over to the door. "Also, my carpenter friend will be over here after stopping by my house, so I'm going to need the key to the school."

Ms. Keane smiled and tossed him the keys, which he caught effortlessly.

"Thanks, I'll see you tonight," Ghost Rider walked over to his bike and drove home.

**Later**

Ghost Rider sat outside the backyard while the girls were playing. Professor Utonium walked outside to check up on his girls and have a conversation with his new roommate.

"Howdy, Ghost Rider," the Professor cheerfully greeted.

"Hello," Ghost Rider muttered.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm waiting for a friend of mine," Ghost Rider informed.

"That lunatic has friends?" Buttercup whispered to Bubbles.

"I heard that," Ghost Rider saw a young man carrying a wood chipper into the backyard. "And here he is,"

"Hey, Ghost Rider," the young carpenter waived at his friend. He looked exactly like James Franco in Pineapple Express, and even dressed like him. He also seemed to be a stoner. Ghost Rider stood up and shook his friend's hand.

"Oh, my gosh…" Bubbles squealed and flew to the carpenter. "…it's James Franco!"

The carpenter held out his hands. "Whoa, little lady, I'm not James Franco; my name's JC."

"What does that stand for?" Blossom asked.

JC thought for a bit. "James… Crisco?"

"You don't know your own name?" Blossom questioned.

"I'm not allowed to say my real name," JC turned to Ghost Rider. "Hey, man, I got you that wood chipper you asked me for."

"Perfect. How much do I owe you?"

"$300," Ghost Rider paid his friend his fee.

"What's this for?" Buttercup asked out of curiosity.

"It's to hide evidence," Ghost Rider quickly answered.

"What kind of evidence?" Blossom glared at Ghost Rider and crossed her arms.

A squirrel sat down on Ghost Rider's boot and began to scratch it. "Filthy rodent! Get off my boot!"

Ghost Rider kicked the squirrel off and sent it flying into the inside of the wood chipper. Ghost Rider then walked over to the tree destroyer and pushed the button that turned it on. Bubbles fainted at what came out of the other side, while Blossom fanned her sister out.

"Well…" Professor Utonium was too stunned for words. "...Ghost Rider, would you and your friend like to join us for dinner?"

"Can't; JC has to fix some things in the school and I have a date tonight."

"Really," this caught Professor Utonium's interest. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Didn't we already have a discussion once about respect one another's privacy?" was Ghost Rider's only reply as he and JC got on his bike and drove away.

**Pokey Oaks Kindergarten**

"Why did you suddenly change into James Franco?" Ghost Rider asked his friend as he opened the door to the school.

"Dude, I'm Jesus Christ; I can do whatever I want," JC revealed his true identity.

"Keep up that attitude and you'll be able to do everything but reproduce!" Ghost Rider threatened. "Now, I need you to fix the hole on the top of the door you just entered through and the hole in that door over there."

"Dude, I may be a stoner but I can still see," Jesus got out one of his tools and went over to start working.

"That reminds me…" Ghost Rider grabbed Jesus by the back of the shirt and slammed him front first into the wall. He then began to search him.

"Hey, hey, man, don't come onto me! My dad would kick my ass."

"Yeah, your girlfriend would kick your ass twice as hard. But that's not why I'm doing this," Ghost Rider reached into Jesus' pocket and pulled out a little Ziploc bag with a green substance in it. "No smoking in school."

"Oh, Dude, that's my last bag!" Jesus whined as Ghost Rider let him go.

"You're Jesus Christ; if you can handle being nailed to a piece of wood, you can do a job without getting high. Now get to work!"

Ghost Rider left Jesus to his work and walked outside to get on his bike and go pick up his date.

**AN: If you've read some of my other stories involving Ghost Rider as a central character, Jesus Christ makes an appearance and he looks different then he does in this story. It's just that I saw a poster for "Pineapple Express" and I thought "So that's what Jesus is doing now a days."**


	10. Date Night

Ghost Rider parked his bike outside the address that Ms. Keane had given him. He got off and walked over to the door.

"Fly me to the moon, and let me play amongst the stars…" Ghost Rider sang to himself as he picked up flowers from her neighbor's garden. "…let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars…"

He rang the doorbell and the door opens, and Ms. Keane comes out of the house. She was wearing a black Motley Crue shirt and blue jeans.

"Well, you're looking nice," Ghost Rider complemented before handing her the flowers he stole. "These are for you."

Ms. Keane took the flowers and smiled at her new aide. "Thank you. I'll just put these in some water before we go. Would you like to come in?"

"No, thank you, I'll wait right here," Ghost Rider politely declined. While he was waiting, Ms. Keane's cat, Valentino walked by him and hissed at the demon. Ghost Rider responded by letting out an animalistic roar, scaring the little orange cat away.

"What was that?" Ms. Keane asked as she came back.

"Nothing," Ghost Rider moved out of the way to let her walk out. "Come, we're taking my bike."

The friendly couple walked over to the motorcycle and they got on. Ghost Rider handed her a helmet and she put it on. Luckily for her, he got the size right. Ghost Rider revved up and drove slowly, as to not scare his date.

**A few minutes later**

Ghost Rider had parked outside a biker bar.

"What is this place?" Ms. Keane asked as she removed her helmet.

"I found this place earlier this week," Ghost Rider offered her his hand and she gladly took it. She got off his bike and they walked to the entrance. "They play good music and serve good food."

From the outside, the bar seemed like a pretty decent place. But from the inside, it was everything you'd expect from a biker bar: cigar smoke, heavy drinking, dart games, pool, and 2 guys brawling every few minutes.

"Don't worry," Ghost Rider reassured Ms. Keane. "If anything happens, I'll be here."

They walked over to a booth that had very little smoke. Then a stereotypical waitress in a pink uniform, hairnet, and smoking a cigarette.

"What do you want?" she asked rather rudely.

"I'll have a pitcher of Pepsi," Ghost Rider ordered before turning to his date. "What'll you have, Ms. Keane?"

"Well…it's Friday night, so how about a beer?"

"What do you and your freak of a date want to eat?"

"I'll have whatever you'll have, Ghost Rider," she told her date.

"We'll have the Friday night special," the waitress took their order and walked away.

"What's the Friday night special?" Ms. Keane asked the junk food loving demon.

"Its medium spicy chicken wings, onion rings, chili cheese fries, and jalapeño poppers."

Ms. Keane winced. "Kinda spicy."

Ghost Rider laughed a bit. "Yes, but it's good, believe me. And besides; I'm the designated driver, so you can have all the beer you want."

They both laugh at Ghost Rider's suggestion. When they were done, the Waitress came back with their drinks.

"I don't need the glass," Ghost Rider told the Waitress before she sat down a glass next to his pitcher of soda. She walked away to let the couple enjoy their drinks.

"Well, it might be a while before our food gets here so why don't we talk?" Ms. Keane suggested.

"Well, first of all; what's your real name?" Ghost Rider asked. "If we're to be friends, I don't want to have to keep calling you by your last name."

"Oh. Well…" Ms. Keane blushed. "My name's Sandra. But you can call me Sandy."

"That's a nice name," Ghost Rider complemented before taking a sip of his drink.

"What about you? Is Ghost Rider your real name?"

"It's the only name anyone on Earth will ever know," Ghost Rider muttered before taking another sip. "Anyways, enough about names. Have you always lived in Townsville?"

"Not exactly; I moved to L.A. for college," she explained, taking a sip of her alcoholic drink. "Then when I came back to Townsville, the only job I could get was a kindergarten teacher."

"You sound as if you're disappointed by your choice," Ghost Rider noticed the tone of her voice.

"I'm not, it's just that I originally wanted to become a middle school teacher," she explained as she took another sip. "Oh, but what's it matter about what could've been? I love my job, thanks to all the kids. What about you, why'd you start working with kids?"

"It's the only job I'm capable of having," Ghost Rider responded. "After Civil War, I tried working many other jobs, but my boss' said something about being 'too violent'.

"What jobs were those?"

"Let's see: security guard, riot control, drill sergeant…there's too many to name." Ghost Rider answered. "Enough about jobs, I want to know more about you. Have you had any boyfriends? Ever been married?"

Ms. Keane blushed. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Why wouldn't anyone want to be with you?" Ghost Rider asked. "You're a beautiful young woman."

Ms. Keane giggled at Ghost Rider's complements. For a demon, he sure was charming. "Well, I've never really been married, but my last boyfriend was a man I know named John. But everyone around town calls him Professor Utonium."

"Professor Utonium?" Ghost Rider snickered at this revelation. "You actually dated that man?"

"You've met him before?"

"He's my landlord, I live in his house," Ghost Rider laughed as took another sip. "Good man, but a coward," Ghost Rider looked at Ms. Keane looking at him offended. "No offense to you, of course."

She smiled at her demonic date. "None taken. Well, what about you? Ever had a love life?"

Ghost Rider looked down on the floor, saddened. "I…was married before I…became the way you see me today. It…didn't end well. I've been around for about 6000 years, and during the, uh…1500s or so, I tried to have sex with a woman…that was probably the only body I regretted having to bury. There was also another girl who was a superhero, the Hulk's cousin in fact… but she…was never interested. She's afraid of me, in fact."

Ms. Keane frowned. She was one of the few people to see Ghost Rider's sadness. She put her hand on top of Ghost Rider's fist. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Ghost Rider snickered. "I mean, if you're willing to go out with me then I might just become the demonic Hugh Hefner."

The odd couple laughed at the joke as their food arrived.

As they ate, Ghost Rider began to notice the music that was playing.

"What is this garbage that they're playing?" Ghost Rider put down his chicken wing.

Ms. Keane was munching on an onion ring as she listened to the music. "It sounds like some kind of grunge crap."

"You hate grunge too?"

"Ugh! If there's one thing I hate in terms of music, it's this anti-corporation, hate your parents crap. I remember the 80's, best shit ever!" Ms. Keane answered, getting a little loose.

"Bet your ass, Guns N' Roses! Rules," Ghost Rider replied.

"Motley Crue, Van Halen, Ratt, Scorpions…" Ms. Keane was having a nostalgic flashback to all her favorite bands.

"Yeah. Ozzy Osbourne, Alice Cooper, Quiet Riot, Def Leopard, Dio, AC/DC, Iron Maiden, Metallica before all this napster shit," Ghost Rider listed some of his favorite bands before sighing. "Then that Cobain pussy had to come around and ruin it all."

"As if there's something with wanting to have a good time?"

"I tell you something, I hate the fucking 90's" Ghost Rider held out his pitcher for a toast. "90's sucked."

"90's sucked," they tapped their drinks together before taking a sip.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to put on some real music," Ghost Rider got up to walk over to the music booth and put on something that was from the good old days. Luckily for him, he was able to find an Ozzy disc and put on about 3 different songs. He was going to have fun tonight.

**20 Minutes Later**

Their plate of food had turned into a plate filled with chicken bones and some leftover cheese and chili. Next to it were 3 empty pitchers and 2 empty bottles of beer, along with a small pile of napkins. They were laughing and having a good time.

"So then…" Ghost Rider laughed. "I warned them if they didn't get out of my sight, I'd shove that Bible up their leader's ass. So what happens? The leader of that anti-demon group ended up being dragged out in a gurney, lying upside down with a square sticking up underneath the covers!"

They laugh hysterically at the story Ghost Rider had just told.

"Well," Ms. Keane announced. "If you don't mind, I have to go to the bathroom."

"I'll be right here," Ghost Rider sat by as she walked away to the lady's room. What he failed to notice was a large group of bikers staring at her.

A few minutes, Ms. Keane walked out of the bathroom. As she walked back to her table, she felt a hard slap on her rear end. She snarled and turned to confront the pervert. What she saw was a very wide, muscular chest belonging to one of the bikers.

The biker was as tall as Ghost Rider, but other than that he was a filthy man. He looked as if he didn't shave by the looks of his five o'clock shadow, and the whiskey he had been drinking was still evident in his breath. "Now what's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?"

Ms. Keane tensed up as the disgusting biker grabbed her shoulders. "Look…I-I don't want any trouble."

The giant creep rubbed a greasy finger over her raven hair. "Now what could a… delicate little flower like you to do me and my boys?"

"Boys?" She turned her head a bit to see a group of men, dressed in the typical biker attire, out stretching their hands to cop a feel out of the kindergarten teacher.

"When do we get a turn?" one of the lead bikers lackey's, a skinny little twerp, asked.

"Well, it's all up to her," he announced before staring down at the frightened teacher. "So how about, pretty lady? Want to head over to our place and fuck?"

"Help!" she yelled out.

"See, boys? She said 'Yes'" the large leader and his gang of punks laughed.

"That's no way to treat a woman, filthy pig!" the leader of the gang heard a deep voice with a strange echo behind him. He rolled his eyes and roughly tossed Ms. Keane to the rest of his gang.

"Who the fu-…" the biker froze in his tracks as he was met face-to-face with a flaming skull. After a brief pause, the large man gently grabbed Ms. Keane and pulled her away from his frightened gang. "I mean; is this your girlfriend? Such a beautiful woman, what lucky man."

The biker forced a smile and desperately tried to get on Ghost Rider's good side by patting her head. "Right, boys?"

"Yeah!"

Ghost Rider didn't buy this act from the thugs who threatened his date. So he pulled her away from the leader and kicked him in the balls.

_Crazy, but that's how it goes_

The leader covered his damaged crotch as he fell to his knees. "My balls!"

_Millions of people living as foes_

The rest of the gang scattered to take down the Spirit of Vengeance. Ghost Rider turned to look at his stunned date. "Go hide in the corner; this is going to get messy."

_Maybe it's not too late_

_To learn how to love_

As soon as he finished his sentence, a skinny little biker ran up to him and punched Ghost Rider in the chest. Bad move; every bone in his hand was instantly broken. He screamed in pain and grabbed on to his damaged hand.

_And forget how to hate_

Ghost Rider just looked down at the puny thug and punched him in jaw, sending the young biker flying into the wooden wall. His jaw was broken and the impact to the wall broke his back.

_Mental wounds not healing_

_Life's a bitter shame_

_I'm going off the rails on a crazy train_

Another biker, this one a bearded fat man with a knife, ran up to Ghost Rider in an attempt to stab him in the back. Ghost Rider turned around before the blade could even reach him and grabbed his attacker's wrist, snapping it as if it were a twig.

_I've listened to preachers  
I've listened to fools  
I've watched all the dropouts  
who make their own rul__es_

The bearded biker screamed and dropped his knife, which Ghost Rider caught before it hit the ground. He used the biker's knife to slit its owner's throat. The biker grabbed his throat to stop the bleeding. Ghost Rider just roundhouse kicked him to another side of the bar.

_One person conditioned to rule and control  
the media sells it and you have the role_

Another biker tried attacking Ghost Rider with a crowbar, but he turned around slashed the attempted attacker's stomach, slightly disemboweling him. The man dropped his weapon and tried to keep his guts from coming out while screaming for dear life, but Ghost Rider just tapped him on the head and sent him falling on his backside.

_Mental wounds still screaming  
driving me insane  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train  
I'm going off the rails on a crazy train_

One of the biker's tried making a run for it, but Ghost Rider wrapped his chain around him and yanked him towards him. Ghost Rider than grabbed the frail biker by the collar and brought him up to his eye level.

_I know that things are going wrong for me  
you gotta listen to my words  
Yeh-h yeeeeaaaahhhh_

"Come on, man, I wasn't going to attack you," the little man pleaded.

"No, but you grabbed my girl's ass and fondled one of her breasts," Ghost Rider brought the little man closer to his face. "I don't like that!"

Ghost Rider threw the biker over to the dart board. He then grabbed some of the darts and revved his arm back. He threw one of them and I hit the biker directly in the left eye.

"My eye!" Ghost Rider threw another dart and it hit the punk in the opposite eye; forever blinding him.

"Bulls eye," Ghost Rider complemented himself.

The leader of the biker gang was on the floor, crawling on his stomach to escape anymore of the demon's wrath. But Ghost Rider would have non of this as he grabbed the large man by the back of his leather jacket, bringing him up high over his head.

"Have mercy," the leader of the perverted biker's pleaded.

"Not in my vocabulary," Ghost Rider threw the lead biker through another wall, landing him in the kitchen.

**Elsewhere**

Two policemen were patrolling around Townsville, trying to make sure nothing bad was going to happen on this Friday night; an impossible dream in this city.

"All officers on duty, there's a disturbance in the "Hell in Townsville Bar" on 66th Street and 77th Ave. There's a report of a flaming skeleton suspected of murdering several members of a biker gang."

"It's that asshole that the Mayor's big titted assistant put an APB on," the driver confirmed as he turned on the sirens.

"Isn't this something that the Powerpuff's should handle?" the partner questioned as he got the shotgun ready.

"From what I've heard, that creep kicked their asses," the driving officer joked. "Twice."

"Well, what makes you think we can handle him?"

"It's one freak versus about 5 dozen cops and a SWAT team. What chance does he have?"

**Back at the Bar**

The lead biker struggled to get up as Ghost Rider broke the wall apart even further and grabbed the man who tried to take advantage of his friend by the back of his head.

Ghost Rider lifted his enemy up and slammed the left side of his head against the still cooking grill. The once powerful leader screamed like a woman as he felt the skin from his face melting off and the muscles were being burnt to a crisp. Ghost Rider ended his assault and threw the thug back to the ground; he was missing half his face and hairs, looking like an even creepier Two-Face.

"I'll save you!" the leader's last standing henchmen shouted, aiming a shotgun at the fiery demon.

Ghost Rider quickly incapacitated the gun wielding thug by grabbing a fryer full of fries and threw the boiling oil at him. The burning oil burnt his flesh, causing him to drop his gun and fall to his knees screaming like a girl. Ghost Rider than grabbed the young biker and threw him into the oven; turning it on and putting a frying pan over the handle, trapping him inside to burn.

The leader, in a last ditch effort to save his life, took out a pistol and aimed it at the man who probably killed all his friends. He pulled the trigger, only to find the trigger hard to pull. Ghost Rider yanked the gun out of his hand.

"You forgot to cock it," Ghost Rider cocked the gun, turning off the safety. He then aimed it at his target, which began to plead and beg for his pathetic life. "Quit your whining! This'll be quick and easy compared to what I can do to you."

"Stop!" Ghost Rider heard Ms. Keane scream and turned to look at her. "Don't kill him!"

"Okay," Ghost Rider threw the gun aside, kneeled down, and grabbed the lead biker's chin to look him dead in the eye. "Another time, filthy human."

Ghost Rider stood back up. As he turned to comfort Ms. Keane, a sudden announcement made the couple freeze in place.

"Ghost Rider, we know you're in there! Drop any weapons that you have, let out whatever hostages you have, and come out with your hands behind your head!"

Ghost Rider grabbed the frozen kindergarten teacher's shoulders to shake her out of her daze. "Sandy, we have to get out of here!"

"What's going on?!"

"No time to explain, let's just go!" Ghost Rider grabbed Ms. Keane and held her bridal style to run out the back door.

**Song Used: Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne.**

**A/N: I know that in the episode "Get Back JoJo", Ms. Keane was around during 1959, but I don't think that she's that old.**


	11. Batman Begins RipOff?

Ghost Rider grabbed Ms. Keane and held her bridal style to carry her out. Before he could make his escape, the waitress that served them got in his way.

"Hey! You forgot to pay and that wall isn't going to pay for itself."

Ghost Rider rolled his eyes. His date was nearly raped and the Police were outside trying to get him at any cost; and this minimum wage earning girl was complaining about money. Still holding Ms. Keane with one arm, Ghost Rider unzipped his jacket; wrote down some numbers; and ripped out the check to hand it to the girl.

"Here's $1000," Ghost Rider gave her the check. "It should be enough for the damage to the wall."

After she stared at the piece of paper for about 10 seconds, she turned her head to see a $50 bill in her face.

"And this'll pay for the food and you can keep the rest as tip. Now get out of the damn way!"

The waitress moved out of the way and let Ghost Rider run to the back door. "Uh…come back anytime?"

"We'll see," Ghost Rider muttered before kicking down the back door. Before he could call for his cycle, he and Ms. Keane were temporarily blinded by a large group of police squad car lights. Ms. Keane nearly fainted when she heard the cocking of weapons from the officers and the SWAT team.

"Don't shoot!" Ms. Keane screamed as she shot her arms in the air.

"Ghost Rider; put down your hostage and put your hands behind your head, now!" One of the officers yelled into a megaphone.

Despite all the weapons aimed at him, Ghost Rider still kept his posture. With a small nod of his head, he called for his motorcycle.

The SWAT team turned their heads as soon as they heard what sounded like a mix between an explosion, a lion's roar, and the revving of a motorcycle. They saw Ghost Rider's hellish motorcycle come right towards them and ducked and covered as it drove right pass them, barely missing them.

Ghost Rider's bike parked right in front of its master. Ghost Rider wasted no time in putting Ms. Keane in the back and hopping on in front of her.

"I'm going to be driving a little faster than before, so hold on," Ms. Keane did as she was told and wrapped her arms around Ghost Rider in a vice grip. "And I obviously don't have any seatbelts so…" Ghost Rider shot a chain out of his chest and it wrapped around her to attach her to him as a makeshift safety device. Ghost Rider then sped away as the police tried to shoot out his tires, which had no effect at all.

Two cops were in their squad car, parked in front of the exit to the back parking lot. They were too focused on their coffee to notice the flaming skeleton on a strange motorcycle heading right towards them until the last minute. Before they could get out, Ghost Rider swerved to the left and the speed of his cycle caused the squad car to flip upside down. They were lucky to be wearing their seatbelts.

"The suspect's on a motorcycle," the upside down cop told another officer through the radio.

"Make and color?"

"How hard could it be to miss?!?" the sending officer yelled. "It's metallic, has skull designs, and its wheels ARE ON FIRE!!!"

Ghost Rider continued to speed away from the squad cars that were chasing him. He swerved to the right, dodging a moving car. While trying to outdrive the police, Ghost Rider felt Ms. Keane shivering against him.

"Stay calm. It'll be over soon," he reassured as he swerved to the right, barely dodging another car and driving into a parking garage, all the way to the roof, followed by the police and a helicopter.

"He's got no way off that roof," the helicopter pilot announced; he was right. The police had blocked the exit, but Ms. Keane knew he had an idea by the way he was looking at his surroundings.

One of the cops blocking the exit got out of the car with a megaphone. "For the last time; turn off your engine, release your hostage, and step away from the fucking bike!" he announced to Ghost Rider's back.

Ghost Rider ignored the demand and formed a ball of hellfire in his hand.

"Get the sniper rifle ready, but watch out for the hostage," the helicopter pilot told the sniper next to the hatch.

"What are you doing?!!!" Ms. Keane screamed.

"Short cut," Ghost Rider felt the shivering against his back increase. "Trust me."

Ghost Rider threw the fireball at two parked cars; they exploded instantly. The explosion wasn't big enough to harm anyone, but enough to make the chopper temporarily lose its balance. Once the smoke cleared and the fires slightly died down, Ghost Rider drove through the large crack the explosion created. Ms. Keane screamed as the bike fell down, but was silenced once she felt the bump of a landing. It turned out that Ghost Rider had landed on another roof and continued to drive, ignoring any kind of object on the roof. That did nothing to stop the police, who continued their chase on the streets below.

"Who is this guy?" one officer asked.

"What street is he on?" another officer asked over the radio

"He's on the roof," one officer answered as he saw the vigilante jump onto the roof of another building. Ghost Rider then swerved to the left and drove towards another building.

"What street is he taking?"

"He's not on a street, he's flying on rooftops!" as soon as the officer said this, a roofer was looking over the work he had done on the roof of a church.

"Finally, after 6 months of work, I can provide my family with what they need and want," the roofer smiled and happily sighed. "God is smiling down on me."

As soon as he finished that sentence, he saw a flaming skeleton on a motorcycle with a woman behind him fly towards the church and land on the roof he had worked so hard on for six months; destroying it as he drove down the roof.

"I'M AN ATHIEST!!!" the roofer yelled to the high heavens at the sight of his destroyed work.

The police were in luck because as soon as Ghost Rider jumped off the church roof, he landed right in front of them.

"There he is!" one officer yelled into the radio and they increased their speed.

Things were getting even worse for Ghost Rider, as he turned his head to see Ms. Keane's head spinning and her skin getting pale. He let go of one of his handles and patted her shoulder.

"Stay with me, we're almost there," he saw a bridge opening up to let a boat through and he did a wheelie and tightened his chain around his date. As they were getting closer to the bridge, Ghost Rider remembered something. "Oh, wait; this isn't the way to Pokey Oaks."

Ghost Rider undid his wheelie and did a 180 turn. The cops tried to break before they crashed into the bridge, but it was too late. The leading cars crashed into the open bridge and the cars behind them crashed into the already crashed cars. Some officers' head crashed into the windshields, others had some broken ribs or arms or legs.

Ghost Rider ignored the wreck and drove away.

"We're going to need an ambulance," the helicopter pilot announced. "Seems that we'll have to catch him another day.

**Pokey Oaks; a little bit later.**

Ghost Rider parked on the curb in front of Ms. Keane's house and unfastened his chain from around her.

"So, was it good for you too?" Ghost Rider was answered by Ms. Keane heaving and running towards her front lawn. She fell on her knees and began to vomit all over the grass. "Guess not."

Ghost Rider got off his bike and walked over to his new friend. He patted her back, but she swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch me, you psycho!"

Ghost Rider crossed his arms. "Now I find that offensive."

"I don't give a shit!" she screamed as she stood up and grabbed her head in confusion. "Jesus Christ, first you kill those guys then you take me on a high speed chase through Townsville! Oh, God, if anybody sees me on the news…"

Ghost Rider put his hands on her shoulders and shook her a bit. "Settle down. Come on; let's go inside, you need to relax a bit."

Ghost Rider wrapped his arm around her small shoulders and walked her to her house.

"You have the keys?" she shakily reached into her pockets and pulled out her keys. She handed them to him and he opened the door. Since his head illuminated the room slightly, it was easy for him to find the light switch. He sat her down on the couch. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, no," she began to calm down. "My God, I actually saw you go crazy in the school and I still go out with you. What is wrong with me?"

"Are you saying, you regret going out with me?" Ghost Rider asked; the hurt in his voice obvious.

"Only until you murdered those guys."

"Now, Sandy, there's no proof that those bastards are dead-at least most of them. And don't forget: they were trying to rape you, so don't tell me that they didn't deserve it."

Ms. Keane sighed. "I know, but you do know that I'm going to have to report this to the school board?"

"Sandy, you know I need this job. And besides, what are you going to tell them? That you checked my resume and still hired me?" Ghost Rider was right and she knew it.

"You're right."

There was an awkward silence before Ghost Rider decided to speak up. "Are…we still going to be friends… because… well…"

Ms. Keane held out her hand. "Ghost Rider, I don't know right now, but I know where you're getting at."

Ghost Rider patted her arm. "Listen, how about you get some sleep and make up your mind over the weekend? Then, you can tell me your decision on Monday."

Ms. Keane smiled a little. "Sure. Good night."

"Good night," Ghost Rider walked out the door, but before leaving, he turned around to look at his date. "Don't I get a good night kiss?"

He was answered by the door closing. He laughed a little before going back to his bike; he had to check up on his friend before going home.

**Back at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten**

Ghost Rider parked in front of his new work place, got off his bike, and walked over to the front door. He knocked on it to make sure his friend was still in there.

"Jesus, come out!" Ghost Rider demanded.

"Dude, I'm here," Ghost Rider's pot-head friend came out behind the school.

"You better not of been smoking back there!" Ghost Rider threatened.

"Don't worry, man, I was just playing my game boy," Jesus took out his DS, proving his innocence. "So, did you get laid tonight?"

Jesus received his answer when Ghost Rider grabbed his hand and squeezed, breaking every bone.

Jesus screamed as he grabbed his damaged hand. "You sacrilegious mother- ha ha, I'm just kidding, man, it heals instantly." Jesus waived his good hand over his damaged one and it healed instantly.

"You know my condition stops me from doing that!" Ghost Rider reminded his friend.

"You're impotent?"

"No, you dipshit! I'm always on fire!" Ghost Rider screamed. "Dear hell, you can turn water into wine, yet you can't see the obvious."

"Dude, I was just kidding."

Ghost Rider sighed. "I have no time for joking right now. Do you have the rest of the stuff I asked for?"

Ghost Rider's best friend reached behind him and threw him a duffel bag, which he caught without effort.

"You need a ride?" Ghost Rider asked as he slung the bag over his shoulder.

"No thanks," Jesus kindly declined. "I'm meeting with my girlfriend in half an hour, and she said she'd give me a ride."

"Okay," Ghost Rider got on his bike.

"Aren't you going to tell me about your date?"

"You're the son of God, you figure it out!" Ghost Rider sped away, leaving his friend behind.

**Utonium House; a few minutes later.**

The Powerpuff Girls were watching the news and were shocked at what they just saw; the chase with Ghost Rider and the ending crash of all the police cars. As soon as the news finished, Ghost Rider entered the house, humming the song "Dear God" by XTC.

The girls saw him entering and flew in his way, blocking the stairs.

"Girls, its 9 in the evening and I just want to watch TV, so please get out of my way," Ghost Rider calmly demanded.

"No!" Blossom pointed at the TV. "Just how do you explain this?!"

Ghost Rider looked at the chase he just went through being played on the news. "Damn good television."

"It's a miracle no one was killed, let alone Ms. Keane!" Blossom yelled.

"And no one-innocent- was killed," Ghost Rider said as he moved past the girls and walked upstairs. "And besides, they shouldn't have followed me in the first place."

"You're a vigilante who has no regard for human life," Blossom told the ascending Spirit of Vengeance. "They had every right!"

"You're right, I don't have any regard for human life, let alone those who would try to rape a new friend of mine," Ghost Rider continued walking upstairs. "And a reminder, don't come up to me, thinking you can challenge me."

"Why I oughta…" Buttercup began.

"You ought to what?!" Ghost Rider cut her off. "Try to fight me only to get beaten and humiliated? We've been over this a thousand times, but I'm just going to give to you simply; leave me alone, or I'll shove my foot where it doesn't belong!"

Ghost Rider walked to his room and slammed the door after walking in. The girls just groaned in unison and went back to the living room.

In Ghost Rider's room, the flaming vigilante took off his jacket and began to go over the contents of his duffel bag.

"Let's see what that pot head gave me," Ghost Rider reached into the bag and pulled out a foot long machete. "Machete…"

Ghost Rider reached back in and began to pull out more weapons. "Ax… hatchets… buzz saw blades… a shovel, perfect for burying… and a chainsaw."

Ghost Rider held out his new chainsaw, trying it out while making motor noises and pretending to chop down the guilty. After that was done, he decided to put all his weapons under the bed and sat down on his recliner.

"Probably should've asked that pot-head for shotgun," Ghost Rider turned on his TV, hoping that there was a good movie on.


	12. Plan In Motion

In the police station, the officers that had been chasing Ghost Rider were being treated for minor injuries. That included: stitches, wrapping up broken limbs, etc. The Townsville Police Department had gone through times were they had to come back to the station for medical attention thanks to battles with lunatics like Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Sedusa but they've never been so embarrassed in such a long time. Not only did they lose their suspect but he even caused them to hurt themselves without even putting up a fight.

While they were getting patched up, the Police Commissioner was in his office, wondering just what he was going to do about Townsville's new vigilante the only way he could; with a glass of scotch.

After taking a few sips, the commissioner heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," the Commissioner welcomed in one of his uniformed officer into his office.

The young officer had come in to help out his boss and get away from the wounded, cursing officers.

"Sir, I came to give you an idea about the Ghost Rider case," the officer said.

"What's your plan? And it better be good," said the Commissioner.

"Well, Sir, the problem is that we were attacking a super powered being," the officer reminded his boss. "So, I suggest…"

"Let me guess; we get the Powerpuff Girls to help us bring him in?" the Commissioner finished the officer's sentence, leaving him speechless.

"H-How…how did you know?" the officer stuttered.

"You think I don't know the obvious?" the Commissioner responded before reaching for his phone. "Don't ever come into my office thinking that I'm stupid."

"Yes sir," the young police officer muttered as he bowed his head in embarrassment.

**Utonium Household**

It was the middle of the night and the Utonium family was having trouble sleeping thanks to Ghost Rider's demonic snoring. The Powerpuff Girls were trying to drown out his snores by covering their heads with their pillows, but they had no effect.

A minute later, the hotline rung. Blossom sighed and removed the pillow from her head.

"I'll get it," she floated over to the hotline and answered it. "Hello?"

"Blossom, this is the Commissioner," the police commissioner answered.

"What's going?" she asked, tired from listening to Ghost Rider's snoring.

"Listen to me, Blossom; what if I told you I had an idea to take down the psychotic skeleton in town?" Blossom considered the Commissioner's offer and began to listen.

While Blossom was listening, a sleepy Professor was walking over to Ghost Rider's room to settle the snoring. Once he knocked on the door, to his surprise, the door actually opened.

"Ghost Rider, I was wondering if…" Before Professor Utonium could make his request, his head was met by a strike from a shovel, knocking him out cold.

Ghost Rider walked out of his door to see the unconscious Professor on the floor. He snorted at the pathetic sight.

"Douche bag. Trying to sleep goddamn it," Ghost Rider mumbled to himself as he walked back into his room and nestled back into his bed with great comfort, not taking into consideration the pain that his landlord would be feeling in the morning.

**The Next Morning**

Professor Utonium woke up the next morning with a huge headache. As soon as his vision returned, he saw Ghost Rider standing over him.

"Ghost Rider? What happened?" the Professor asked as he rubbed his head.

"A piece of the ceiling fell on your head and knocked you out," Ghost Rider explained as he helped the Professor up.

The Professor looked up at the ceiling and saw that nothing was damaged. "That's strange; I don't see any damage on the roof."

"I fixed it," Ghost Rider lied.

Professor Utonium decided to let the issue go and change the topic. "Well, anyways, if you're not doing anything tonight, would you like to join me and me girls for dinner?"

"Sure thing, pussy," Ghost Rider insulted his landlord before reentering his room.

"What did you say?" asked Professor Utonium.

"I said: sure thing, Professor," the Spirit of Vengeance lied before closing his door.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Girls, Ghost Rider, dinner's ready!" the Professor called out to his household. The girls then zipped down and Ghost Rider walked down to the table and sat down for dinner. Instantly, the tension was raised as the girls stared down their demonic dinner guest.

"What're you looking at?" Ghost Rider asked the young heroines that were staring at him.

Bubbles decided that tonight she didn't want any problems so she decided to change the subject. "So Professor, what's for dinner?"

"Liver and onions," the Professor replied as he set down the plates containing the unappetizing meal, not noticing the grimaces on his daughters' faces.

Once the Professor set down his plate, Ghost Rider inspected it, wondering why the girls were making faces at their meals. Taking his fork and knife, he cut a piece of the liver and put in his mouth, tasting it.

"You're right, it's terrible," Ghost Rider commented after swallowing his food. Despite the taste, he continued eating. "It's chewy. I like food that's chewy."

The girls looked at Ghost Rider with amazement, wondering how he could eat something that they've usually thrown away in secret. He took notice of their glances.

"What're you looking at? Eat you filth," Ghost Rider ordered and went back to his meal, ignoring the shocked expressions of the Utonium family.

Suddenly, the hotline rang and Blossom zipped straight towards it.

"I'll get it!" Blossom answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Blossom, it's the commissioner. We've got a robbery at the museum. This could be a great chance for us to set our trap," the commissioner explained.

"What do we do?" Blossom asked.

"Just convince Ghost Rider to settle the robbery and we'll be there in about 10-20 minutes."

Blossom hung up the hotline and floated back to the kitchen.

"Girls, there's been a robbery in the museum and the police need help," Blossom said in a monotone voice.

"Well, let's go over there and kick some butt!" Buttercup boasted as she threw her fork down on her plate.

"Shut up, Buttercup," Blossom muttered to her sister before she turned to Ghost Rider. "Ghost Rider, we're going to be busy tonight. Could you go check out the museum for us?"

Ghost Rider stopped eating for a minute to stare at the red haired Powerpuff. "…Girls, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Ghost Rider, Bubbles, and Buttercup got up from the table and walked over to the kitchen with Blossom following closely by. Once they entered the living room, Ghost Rider turned around and stared the girls down.

"Let me get this straight; you call me a vigilante, you say I have no right taking the law into my own hands, you think I'm psychotic, and now you want me to take care of some museum robber?"

The girls smiled nervously at the flaming skeleton.

"Um, yeah," Buttercup answered.

"We're just, uh, taking everyone else's advice and getting to know you better," Bubbles lied.

"And we've seen what good you've done in our town and thought we could use your help," Blossom continued the lie.

"All right, I'll do it," Ghost Rider compromised. "But let me give you one warning…"

Ghost Rider bent over, never taking his sight off the girls. "Don't…fuck with me."

Ghost Rider got back up, walked out the door, got on his bike and sped towards the museum, leaving behind 3 frightened little girls who were hoping that the police's plan would work.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I was on vacation for a month and didn't have any access to a computer. Also, I just started college so I'm sorry if I can't update as much as I'd like to.**


	13. The SetUp

**Townsville Museum**

Sedusa smiled to herself as she put the jewels into her bag. She couldn't believe her luck; for one night, the museum was putting the Mayor's jewels up for display and they didn't even turn on the laser sensors. After she was finished bagging the jewels, Sedusa turned around to make her escape.

"This must be my lucky day," Sedusa said out loud. She spoke to soon as she bumped into what felt like a leather covered furnace and fell on her backside.

"What the fuck?" Sedusa cursed as she rubbed her head. She opened her eyes and they widened and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor when she saw the flaming skeleton that was terrorizing Townsville towering over her.

Ghost Rider crouched down, grabbed the jewel thief, and threw across the room onto a wall, leaving a small dent.

"This is what they sent me here for? Some pathetic, snake-haired whore?" Ghost Rider stomped towards Sedusa but she attempted to defend herself by shooting one of her mutant hair strands at the flaming vigilante. Ghost Rider caught the strand without trying and yanked back, sending Sedusa flying into a rail balcony and hitting her in the gut, causing her to drop her bag of jewels as she gasped for breath.

The jewels spilled out all over the floor. Ghost Rider took no notice, as he walked right over them, even stepping on a couple of them and crushing them. As he got closer towards his target, Ghost Rider reached into his jacket and took out his machete. Once he was right behind her, Ghost Rider grabbed the back or Sedusa's head and yanked back to expose her throat.

"I'm going to make this quick. Not out of mercy but so that I can go home," Ghost Rider put the blade against Sedusa's throat.

"Wait! You don't want to do that," said Sedusa, trying to prolong her life.

"Why not?" Ghost Rider asked. He always hated it when his victims tried to convince him to let them live.

Sedusa smirked to herself and raised her right hand to caress Ghost Rider face, much to his shock.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're pretty cute for a flaming skeleton?" Sedusa used her seductive charm and by the shivers coming from Ghost Rider's body, she could tell that it was working.

"N-N-…No…" Ghost Rider stuttered. He couldn't believe that he was showing a weakness for lust, but it was really hard considering the fact that Sedusa was rubbing her backside against his groin.

Once Ghost Rider moved his weapon far enough away from her throat, Sedusa turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How about we skip the whole punishment thing and have a little fun tonight?" Sedusa suggested before she grabbed the bulge in Ghost Rider's pants. "Oh… someone's excited.

"I…I don't know…" Ghost Rider hesitated, remembering the last time he tried to have sex with a mortal woman. That memory suddenly gave him an idea and even though Sedusa couldn't see it, Ghost Rider was smiling. "Okay."

Ghost Rider wrapped his arms around Sedusa's thin waist and brought her closer to him. All the while, only one memory was going through his head.

"_Her funeral."_

**10 Minutes Later**

A large group of police officer's and SWAT teams were gathered outside of the museum; not to catch Sedusa but to take down Ghost Rider. Dead or alive were their orders, though they didn't know whether Ghost Rider was alive to begin with.

"Is everything set?" a detective asked one of his fellow officers.

"All the officers and SWAT teams are in place. We're ready to head in," the young officer explained.

"Okay, when the helicopter gives the sig-…" the detective was cut off by a high pitch scream.

Every officer turned their attention to the museum's entrance and saw a naked Sedusa running out of the front doors with a small fire emitting from her groin.

"My crotch is fire! My crotch is fire! My crotch is on fire! My crotch is on fire!" Sedusa screamed as she ran around in a circle before dropping the floor, and rolling to put out the fire. The pain of what just happened caused her to pass out naked on the street.

"What the fuck did that?" a SWAT member asked out loud.

Suddenly, Ghost Rider walked out of the museum, zipping up his pants. "I tried to warn her."

Then, to his shock, Ghost Rider saw a bunch of police officers aiming their weapons at him. To further emphasize that he's been screwed over, a helicopter hovered above him; its light glaring down on him.

"Ghost Rider, this is the police! We have you surrounded. Put your hands behind your head and stay in the light," the officer in the helicopter ordered.

Ghost Rider tried to summon his bike but saw that it was chained up and unable to escape. Ghost Rider did the only thing he could; growl and run back into the museum.

"Ghost Rider, get back here!" the helicopter officer demanded but he knew that the Spirit of Vengeance wouldn't listen. "SWAT, prepare to enter."

Meanwhile, inside the museum, Ghost Rider was running up the steps to the top floor.

"I was set up. I walked right into it. What the fuck was I thinking? Stupid, stupid, stupid," Ghost Rider muttered to himself.

"All right, Ghost Rider, we're coming in. I hope you're ready," the officer informed.

Ghost Rider grabbed a vase, no doubt priceless, from a stand. "When you are."

After kicking open the door, a dozen SWAT's ran into the museum. Looking around, they were easily able to find Ghost Rider, since all the lights were off and his flames gave off a light. They slowly walked up the stairs in a line, trying to make as little noise as possible. But before they could reach the top, however, Ghost Rider jumped out of his hiding spot and threw the vase at the lead SWAT; knocking him out instantly and causing him to fall backwards onto his fellow officers, who in turn fell in a domino effect.

Two SWATs were able to avoid the domino game and aimed their weapons at the flaming vigilante. Before they could fire off one shot, Ghost Rider threw his chain at one of them and it wrapped around his upper body.

"Come here!" Ghost Rider yanked back and threw the poor soul into a glass exhibit of a mummy.

The last standing SWAT fired his submachine gun at Ghost Rider but to his shock, the bullets phased through his body and hit the window behind him, breaking the glass.

"Thanks," Ghost Rider thanked the dumbfounded soldier before jumping out the window. As he fell, Ghost Rider grabbed onto a street lamp, spun around it to gain momentum, and jumped onto the roof of another building. He continued running on the roof and jumping onto other buildings, the helicopter unit following close behind.

"All units! Suspect is heading down south on McCracken Ave. Proceed with caution. Deadly force is authorized," the officer in the helicopter announced to his teammates as he got out a sniper rifle and began firing at Ghost Rider.

Ghost Rider stopped at the edge of one building, apparently at the end of his rope since there were no more buildings to jump to. But Ghost Rider had one more trick up his sleeve as he shot his chain at a construction site across from him and swung over to it.

As soon as he got to the construction site, Ghost Rider saw the helicopter, three SWAT vans, and about a dozen police officers. "Didn't realize that this town had cops that actually did their jobs."

After the SWAT team got out of the van, they noticed Ghost Rider looking down on them. "There he is, men!"

The officers began firing their machine guns at the building. Ghost Rider hid behind a support beam and saw the bullets flying everywhere. He then saw a couple of flammable canisters and noticed that a few bullets were nearing them.

"Wait!" Ghost Rider yelled out, but it was too late. The canisters in front of him were hit and exploded; sending him flying backwards and hitting his back on another support beam.

"Get a light up there," a detective ordered, wanting to know if Ghost Rider was alive.

Ghost Rider was crawling on his stomach, the explosion taking a lot out of him. He stopped and rolled over onto his back. He then pulled a shard of metal out of his left leg.

"I swear I'm going to kill those girls once I get out of here," as soon as Ghost Rider muttered this, the helicopter that was chasing him shined its light on him.

"Air to ground; he's down, he's down! We got him!" the officer in the helicopter radioed to the ground troops.

Ghost Rider growled and rolled over to hide behind a wooden wall. He then picked up a couple of steel pipes and a bucket.

"You want me?" Ghost Rider shot his chain at the chopper and it stabbed the flying vehicle. "Here you go!"

Suddenly, Ghost Rider flew towards the helicopter and wearing a bucket on his head. All the officers began to shoot at him, and to their surprise, the bullets actually left holes in his clothes. After shooting at Ghost Rider enough times to put down a rhino, the clothes were shredded off to reveal that what they were shooting at wasn't Townsville's newest vigilante; it was a bunch of pipes put together to look humanoid and covered in Ghost Rider's clothes.

"What the fuck?!" one officer cursed.

"Where the fuck is Ghost Rider?!" another officer wondered out loud.

One officer saw a bright light coming out of a dark alley. "Over there."

Ghost Rider ran down the alley and for the first time in centuries, he was completely naked; the flames showing what his body may have looked like when he had skin. He noticed that the police were following him and he looked frantically for a way out. He finally saw an alley way that had some light in it, and it was bright enough for him to hide in.

He ran into the alley and a minute or two later, the cops followed suit; and what they found in that alley was…nothing. Nothing except a dumpster.

"Where the hell did that psycho go?" one SWAT asked.

"How do we lose track a 7 ½ foot flaming skeleton?!"

"Doesn't matter; you guys go that way, the rest of us go the other way," a detective ordered and the cops went their separate ways.

Once he was sure they were all gone, Ghost Rider opened the dumpster he was hiding in.

"Suckers," Ghost Rider muttered to himself as he stepped out of the dumpster. He then walked away to look for a place where he could hide from the police and hopefully find some clothes.

**10 Minutes Later**

Ghost Rider was able to find a place where he was sure the police wouldn't search; a strip club named "The Jiggly Room". In a terminator fashion, he walked over to the club's front door and walked in. Inside, he saw what he expected; scantily clad women dancing on poles or on middle-aged, over weight men, and people getting drunk. That all stopped once they saw the flaming skeleton stepped in.

Ghost Rider walked around, looking for a clothes match. All the while, he was ignoring the stares from the women. The women took in Ghost Rider's flaming body; they could tell that the flames surrounding him made out the shape of the muscles he once had when he was human and the fact that he had the most important appendage of the male body. He looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger in his prime and much more attractive then the other men in the bar, despite being a flaming skeleton.

While walking around, he stopped in front of a waitress so that he didn't bump into her. Her jaw nearly dropped to the floor as she looked at the flaming skeleton.

"Yes woman, I am anatomically correct. Now get out of my way," Ghost Rider ordered in a monotone voice and the waitress complied, staring at his backside as he walked away in search of clothes.

After searching for a minute, Ghost Rider noticed a familiar body sitting next to a young woman and by the fact that the person had half his face burnt; he concluded that the person was the biker that tried to rape Ms. Keane the other night.

"More shots!" the burnt biker ordered and the bartender complied. The biker gulped down the shot, despite the fact that the alcohol stung his cheek.

The biker's bored girlfriend looked behind herself and noticed something interesting. "Hey, Seymour, didn't you get your ass kicked by a giant skeleton on fire?"

"Don't remind me, bitch! And I told you to call me Big Mike!" he yelled at his date. Before he could order another drink, he felt a cold shiver going down his spine. He turned around and his eyes widened once he saw the person who turned him into a Two-Face rip-off. Even more frightening was that even naked, Ghost Rider was still threatening.

"Hello, Seymour," Ghost Rider said, the dread ever present in his voice. All Seymour could do was gasp, unable to speak. "You remember when I promised to kill you some other time?!"

Seymour rapidly nodded, afraid for his life. Ghost Rider grabbed him by the collar and lifted him above his head.

"I'll reconsider that under one condition," Ghost Rider informed. "Your clothes…give them to me, now."

"Sure, man. Whatever you say," the humiliated biker agreed to the monster's terms.

Seymour's girlfriend smiled, enjoying the sight of her pathetic boyfriend getting his butt handed to him by a demon.

"No wonder you got your ass kicked by him; he has a bigger dick then you," she insulted her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.

"Shut up!" Seymour yelled before being dropped on his ass by Ghost Rider.

"Your clothes, now!" Ghost Rider demanded and his hostage began to strip down.

**5 minutes later**

Ghost Rider walked out of the bar, dressed in clothes that was designed like his usual attire; complete with spikes on the jacket, gloves, and boots.

Before he could summon his bike, Ghost Rider heard a shotgun blast behind him. It turned out that the owner of the bar had come out to confront the spirit of vengeance.

_On the day I was born, the nurses all gathered 'round  
And they gazed in wide wonder, at the joy they had found  
The head nurse spoke up, and she said leave this one alone  
She could tell right away, that I was bad to the bone_

"Now I can't just let you barge in here and cause trouble, boy. Now you stay put," the owner ordered.

_Bad to the bone  
Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone  
_

Ghost Rider turned his head slightly to look at the pathetic human that dared to stand up to him; short, overweight, and a beard that would made him look like a drunken Jerry Garcia. Ghost Rider turned around and moved in menacingly but slowly. The bartender held his shotgun up, trying to look threatening despite shaking profusely. Ghost Rider simply snatched the weapon out of the short man's hand and began to look over it.

_I broke a thousand hearts, before I met you  
I'll break a thousand more baby, before I am through  
I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone_

"Browning 1887 Action Lever 10-Gauge Sawed-off Shotgun minus trigger guard," Ghost Rider described the weapon before hitting the bartender in the nose with the butt of it, knocking him to his knees and blood began to geyser onto the floor.

_ Bad to the bone  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone_

Ghost Rider summoned his hell bike, and since it was now at an impound lot and no longer chained, it reached him in less than a minute. Ghost Rider hopped on and used his powers to transform his new shotgun into a hell gun. He and the Powerpuff Girls had to have a small talk.

_I make a rich woman beg, I'll make a good woman steal  
I'll make an old woman blush, and make a young woman squeal  
I wanna be yours pretty baby, yours and yours alone  
I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
B-B-B-B-Bad  
Bad to the bone_

**A/N: Stay tuned for the next chapter for the confrontation between Ghost Rider and the Powerpuff Girls.**

**Song Used: Bad to the Bone by George Thurgood.**


	14. Wait Till They Get a Load of Me

Ghost Rider arrived at the Utonium household less than a minute after eluding Police. Chances were that they would notice the burn marks on the road soon, though; so he would have to make his little "conversation" with the girls quick.

After parking his bike on the driveway and grabbing his shotgun, Ghost Rider used his spare key to get into the house and calmly walked up the stairs as to not wake anyone up, yet. Once he was standing in front of the girls' bedroom door, Ghost Rider kicked the door open.

"Girls, I'm home!" Ghost Rider screamed as he barged into the room; waking the Powerpuffs in the process.

Before the girls could jump out of their bed and attack, Ghost Rider aimed his shotgun in the girls' direction.

"Stay down!" Ghost Rider demanded.

"You really think a gun's gonna scare us?" Buttercup scoffed.

Ghost Rider aimed his shotgun at the window and fired; and instead of pellets, it fired hellfire that destroyed one of the circular windows on the wall.

"Did I stutter? Down! NOW!" the Powerpuff Girls heeded Ghost Rider's warning and sat down on their bed.

Suddenly, Professor Utonium came in through the door.

"Girls? What's going on?" the Professor asked. After seeing the huge hole in the wall and Ghost Rider with a demonic shotgun, he began to put the pieces together. "Ghost Rider, what…"

Ghost Rider spun around and pinched the area on the Professor where the neck meets the shoulder. "Sleep!"

The Professor fell to the floor, unconscious.

"What did you…?" Blossom began.

"Calm down, child! He's only unconscious. Thank you very much, Deathstroke," Ghost Rider muttered his thanks to his friend for teaching him the sleeper hold. "Now we need to talk. I want you to explain to me why you set me up to be captured; and maybe I'll reconsider killing you!"

"W-Well…" the girls stuttered altogether before Ghost Rider aimed his shotgun again.

"NOW!"

Bubbles and Buttercup all looked at Blossom for help in dealing with the demonic giant.

Blossom gulped but composed herself and remained calm before deciding to talk things out with Ghost Rider.

"Well, Mr. Ghost Rider… it was just that…well, Ms. Bellum was afraid of the, uh, damage you've been causing…"

"Damage?" Ghost Rider interrupted Blossom as he lowered his shotgun.

"You know… the beating the villains near death, the police chase…" Blossom tried to explain but she was just testing what little patience Ghost Rider had, even for children.

"Don't sugarcoat me, girl! Either spit out why you really set me up or else you've wasted whatever sympathy I have," Ghost Rider indicated towards his shotgun.

"Everyone thinks you're a murdering psychopath who needs to either be put away or leave town!" Buttercup blurted out, earning the glares of Blossom and Bubbles. "What? It's true."

Ghost Rider tightened his grip on his shotgun and growled at the Powerpuff's confession. "Psychopath?! You think you, or anyone in this town, has any right to judge me?!"

"W-What are you talking about?" Bubbles asked while hiding under her bed sheet in fear for her life.

"You and everyone else in this town have no right to call me psychotic! You think the bugs you face can be considered evil? You've only had to deal with rampaging monsters, a green monkey who wants to rule the world for no reason, a snake-haired whore, and a spoiled brat!" Ghost Rider yelled.

"What are you ranting about?" Blossom asked.

"My point is you children and your clean-cut town has no idea what real evil is! I've seen the true evil that mankind has to offer. I've seen men kill others for pleasure, rapists, child molesters, and monsters that would kill an old woman for the spare change in her pockets! Your worst enemies are people with delusions of grandeur; mine is a clone who only regrets raping a child because he says 'it's hard to fit'!" Ghost Rider growled at the mention of his hated enemy who would never stop calling him "brother".

"That doesn't give you the right to try to kill anyone," Blossom pointed out.

"Doesn't it?" Ghost Rider asked. "Far as I see it, the people I've seen over 6000 years aren't worth keeping around. But in reality, I sometime wonder why I even do it. You and every other hero get rewarded for stopping some idiot with a non lethal weapon. Me? I've been doing the work of both God and Satan for thousands of years, and working alongside almost every hero on Earth; yet they look down on me like a monster."

"If that's true, why don't you show us some of the monsters YOU'VE faced?" Buttercup dared.

Ghost Rider glared at the Powerpuff Girls and growled. He pointed at them and his eyes began to glow blood red as the girls shivered and hugged each other in fear of what was to come next.

But before anything could happen, Ghost Rider relented at the last second.

"No," Ghost Rider whispered. "You're too young to see that."

The girls broke off from each other and sighed in relief.

"Here's a better idea. If I'm a psychotic menace, what do you three suggest I do?" Ghost Rider asked.

Bubbles and Buttercup looked at Blossom for help in the situation.

"Um…leave?" Blossom suggested.

Ghost Rider growled in anger. "Fine! I know when I'm not welcomed."

Ghost Rider began to walk toward the door but stopped and turned his head to look at the girls.

"I honestly hope you never have to see what I've seen. But if you do, don't say I didn't warn you," Ghost Rider warned before walking out of the house and hopping onto his bike and driving away. But before he left Townsville, he had to make one last stop.

**69 Yodelinda Valley Lane**

Sara Bellum sighed as leaned against the shower. The cops had just let Ghost Rider escape again and there was a fear in the back of her head that he was going to put more people, both criminal and police, in the intensive care unit.

"Well…" she thought as she turned off the shower. "Better luck next time."

Unbeknownst to her, there was a large figure on the other side of the shower. And that figure pulled open the sliding glass door and Ms. Bellum screamed as she saw Ghost Rider looming over her.

Ghost Rider cut her off by grabbing her throat and lightly slamming her naked body against the shower wall, making sure not to strangle her. At least not yet.

"Be quiet," Ghost Rider whispered.

"What do you want?" Ms. Bellum gagged.

"Here's the deal; you will call off the police alert on me, I leave, and you live."

"Why…would I do that?" Ms. Bellum defied.

Ghost Rider reached into his jacket and pulled out a foot long machete. Luckily for her, Ghost Rider couldn't see the fear in Ms. Bellum's eyes as her wet hair covered her face.

"Did I stutter?" Ghost Rider inched the machete near her throat. "You will call off the police strike or you will die!"

"Okay, okay! You win, you win!" Ms. Bellum conceded and Ghost Rider let her go and she landed on her rear.

"You better make sure that if I ever come back here, that I don't have any police officers chasing me. Because if they do, I will hold you responsible; and I will come back here and cut your head off!" Ghost Rider lied. He wasn't really going to kill her; she was innocent, just doing her job.

"Go to hell!" she spat.

"I've been there already. Oh, and by the way…" Ghost Rider wacked her on the head with the machete and it wobbled. "Plastic. Next time it'll be real."

Ghost Rider walked out of Ms. Bellum's house, hopped back on his motorcycle, and sped away to the city limits. He stopped for a minute to look at the town that had turned on him; something that was common in his life. Another reason he had no hope for humanity. Before he could leave, Ghost Rider felt something, or someone, was watching him.

"I sense something. A presence I have not felt since…Christmas," Ghost Rider decided to brush it off. "BAH! Not my problem."

Ghost Rider sped away, wondering what to do now.

When Ghost Rider was finally gone, a figure stepped out of the shadows. This figure was tall, only a few inches shorter than Ghost Rider. It was also wearing a leather jacket covered in bone chains, 3 spikes on each shoulder, purple pants, and metallic boots with four spikes on the side. The most distinguishable features on this figure were purple ribs sticking out of the jacket and three spikes coming out the helmet that covered the strangers head.

This figure looked at the city of Townsville with a perverted glee.

"Ah, the city of Townsville…" his voice sounded like the Luke Skywalker if he smoked four packs a day. The stranger stopped his sight seeing when he noticed that he had just stepped on a newspaper with Ghost Rider on the cover.

"Flaming vigilante!" the stranger growled as he snatched up the newspaper and began to read over the paper. "Terrorizes?! Well…"

The stranger grabbed at his helmet and pulled it off to reveal the purple, sharp teethed, spiked, and flaming skull of Vengeance, enemy of Ghost Rider and proud citizen of Hell.

"Wait till they get a load of me!" Vengeance whispered before snickering. "He-he-he-he-he! He-he-he-he! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! AH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

**To be continued**

**A/N: Well, to all the fans of this story, I just have to say that I'm sorry for the long wait. I was confused on how to continue this story and college took up most of my free time. **

**Anyways, now for some bad news. I may be putting this story on hiatus until I finish up some of my other stories (more specifically my new Hero Clerks and Power Rangers fanfictions). Also I will be ending this story in 2-3 more chapters because I don't know what else to do with this.**

**But the good news to that is that there will be a sequel or two to this fic so keep watching.**

**Until next time. **


	15. Enter Vengeance

The villains of Townsville Mojo JoJo, Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins, The Gangreen Gang, and Sedusa were all sitting down in a round table in the middle of the outside, empty Townsville Jail workout area. Many of them had bruises and scars; all from encounters they had with Townsville's new, unrepentant vigilante from Hell during the last week. The most obvious were Lil' Arturo who had his mouth wired up from his curb stomping, Ace was in a wheelchair with two broken legs, and Sedusa was still in a hospital gown and came in walking funny from the prison hospital.

"You set up the meeting?" Fuzzy asked Him.

"No. I thought it was Mojo here. After you all rolled over and let the Ghost Rider make you his punching bags, I thought you all had an idea," Him explained vainly.

"Rolled over? That psycho destroyed my brand new robot, threw on the ground from 40 feet in the air, and was about to bash my brilliant mind out. My brilliant mind!" screamed the green monkey.

There was a brief paused after Mojo's outburst.

"So did you set up this meet?" asked Ace.

"No, I thought it was toasty here," once Mojo pointed at the glaring Sedusa, all the villains began to laugh.

"Look, I don't know who set up this meeting and I don't care! All I know is that I woke up and I found a message written on the wall. So if you're all done wasting my time, I'm going back to bed," Sedusa tried to get up and leave but yelped in pain as her injury caused her pain to her entire groin and forced her to sit back down.

"So, wait. You got a message written on your wall too?" Ace asked.

"And did you all have your prison cell opened?" Fuzzy was beginning to get nervous.

"Yes, you all did," suddenly, Vengeance- with his jacket and face stained with blood- jumped down and landed on the table all the villains were sitting on, startling them. "Tada!"

"It´s another one! Mommy!" Ace grabbed Little Arturo and covered his face with his little friend.

"Calm down, everyone. I'm not here to kill you, I just want to talk," Vengeance reassured as he walked off the table, grabbed a chair, sat down, and leaned in to look all of Townsville´s finest of crime.

"You mind telling us why we should trust instead of having Big Billy here rip your head off?" Ace demanded, still trying act confident and in charge.

Vengeance just snickered. "Because one, unlike Ghost Rider, I like to take my time with my victims. Second, I want to make you an offer you shouldn't refuse."

"What kind of offer?" Him asked, interested.

"Let's wind the clocks back about… let's say six months. Back then, you try to destroy Townsville, rob a bank, steal from a convenience store, make everyone your slave, and all you ever had to worry were three kindergarteners flying in, beating you up and putting you in this shithole. But now, you're afraid to escape because there's someone who's willing to kill you just because he thinks you're an annoyance," Vengeance explained.

"Get to the point!" Mojo demanded.

"My point is, you people need a someone who's had experience with the Ghost Rider. You motherfuckers need my fucking resources. I know how Ghost Rider thinks; I know what he despises and what he loves. In short, you need me to kill him," Vengeance explained.

"What makes you so sure you can beat him?" Him asked.

Vengeance simply clapped his hands together and sighed. "Let me explain something to you all. Unlike you…so called 'evil' people, I´m not interested in crap like 'taking over the world', money, or keeping people off my front lawn. No, I a man who strives to see the streets on fire, filled with the mutilated, and raped, bodies of innocent people. But enough about my sexual fantasies; you all want to see physical proof."

The purple demon stood up, put his fingers in his maw, and whistled. Then, his skeletal motorcycle with the flaming wheels came in, carrying a duffel bag that was dripping an unknown substance. Vengeance than jumped over the fence and grabbed the bag from his bike. He then jumps back and tosses the duffel bag on the table.

"Open it," Vengeance demanded.

Fuzzy shakily reached towards the bag and unzipped it. What they found inside shocked them, and causing Sedusa to vomit, having never seen this kind of carnage before.

"That's the heads of the Captain of the Guard, 4 corrections officers, and the Head Nurse. I was able to do that in 45 minutes; which was the only reason you were all able to be let out," Vengeance pointed out.

"W-W-What did you do with the rest of the bodies?" Sedusa asked after she was done puking.

Vengeance snickered and wrapped his arm around the frightened criminal.

"Well, I took five of them to a secret location and as for the Nurse…" Vengeance stuck his finger in his mouth and pulled out a piece of skin then tossed it onto the table. "I got hungry."

Vengeance pushed Sedusa aside.

"So you just remember… I don't need your permission to kill Ghost Rider. Hell, I may even do you people an even bigger favor and kill the three girls who easily kick your asses. After that, you can go on, doing whatever crime you'd like. As for me, the world will be my playground," Vengeance explained to the slack jawed villains.

Vengeance laughed to himself as he walked away.

"I think by your silence, we have a deal then. So don't worry, by tomorrow, I'll have everything taken care of. So why don't you take the opportunity I'm giving you, and get out of jail free?" Vengeance said as he opened the gate and held it open for all the villains to escape. They decided to take the demon's offer and ran out; Big Billy carrying the wounded, and shocked, Sedusa.

Vengeance grabbed his bag, walked back to his bike, hopped on, and drove away. His hideout was going to need a little decoration before he went hunting in the morning.


End file.
